The Orchard
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W Myka is living in Ireland,bringing her family's orchard back from the edge. Her only obstacle is the Wells family, they own her father's loans,and Charles has his eye on owning the orchard too. A big thank you to Dragonling for allowing me to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Thank you to Dragonling743 for allowing me to continue this story.**

After spending an wonderous hour with the caretaker, I made my way to the family estate. As I hitched Tilly to the post, Charles made his way out the door, Christina right on his heels called out, "Mummy!"

Scooping up my little girl into my arms, I peppered her face with kisses, "I missed you my darling girl."

Smiling into my hair, her small hands wrapped around my neck, "Mummy? Can I come back with you?"

Charles stepped up, clearing his throat, "Tell me sister dear, how is our doing? Has she survived to see another day?"

How dare he? 'Our' , just the thought of him including himself into Myka's life… I mustered up a soft smile as my little girl curled her arms tighter around my neck. "Mummy, I made a drawing for Ms. Myka, may I give it to her?"

"Of course my love, when she is feeling up to it, I know she misses you." I kissed her forehead as I set her down, noticing the disapproving look Charles had on his face. "Darling, be a good girl and go fetch your drawing so I may see it."

I watched with a smile as my little girl ran back into the manor, then turned my attention back to my brother. He was looking at me with some disdain, "Really sister, must you prance around town in those God awful clothes? We are Wells, not rag tag farm hands."

Smoothing down my vest as I put on a familiar grimace, "Oh do shut it Charles, I came by to see my Christina's smiling face, not that sour look on yours. And as for what I choose to sport, it is my own affair, not yours."

Christina came running back out, a wide grin across her face, her little hand clutching the drawing. I knelt down to wrap her up in my arms, the absence of her smiling face these last few days had taken it's toll on me. "My little lady, I shall come back for you so we may visit Myka soon, and then you can give this exquisite drawing to her yourself."

I kissed her goodbye, holding back the well of tears pressing behind my eyes as I watched her make her way back inside. Steeling myself to face my brother, I glared up at him, "For the record brother, I did not prance around town in my trousers. I sauntered."

* * *

As I pulled up to the cottage,I couldn't help but notice all the movement behind the windows 'please tell me Myka is not scurrying around her home' I sighed to myself, grabbing the leaves and herbs as I made my way to the door, hearing a shrill voice.

"HG is going to kill me!" the young girl's voice echoed out into the afternoon air.

I rushed to the door, flinging it open. In front of me, Claudia, Vanessa and Peter all froze; as if they were statues in the Queen's garden.

"HG...hey..hi...um..welcome back, how was your trip to the warehouse?" the girl rushing over to Myka's bed, spreading her dress out as if to block out the doctor was on her knees, in front of the bed, Peter was at the hearth stoking the flames and Myka…

"Good lord, what happened?" I said as I rushed past them to kneel next to the doctor. She was just finishing up the last stitch on Myka's forehead.I cupped her face in my hands, her eyes were clenched shut, I assumed from the pain.

"Myka, look at me." she just shook her no, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek "No, Helena please, I just want to lay down." I brushed away the tear with the pad of my thumb, whispering, "alright my love."

As soon as those words passed my lips, I shuddered, I chastised myself for the slip of my heart. Myka's eyes snapped opened, those glorious green orbs searched mine. She parted her lips as to speak, but only a sigh was heard by my ears.

She slid her hand up my arm, giving my hand on her face a slight squeeze.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, she laid back on the bed, spreading the blanket over her, I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. Remembering the clutch of statues in the room, I got to my feet, turning to the captive audience in front of me, I nodded towards the front door.

"Outside..now." Claudia was the first to rush out, Pete slumped his shoulders and followed. "Helena I think you should take a breath and…" I just glared at the doctor as I handed her the bag, my hand at her shoulder as I ushered us out of the cottage. "HG I can exp…" raising my hand, my eyes still locked on Vanessa, the young girl stopped talking, both of them turning toward the orchard.

"Not. one. step. more, I will deal with you two in a moment," I said. "Vanessa, what happened, how is she …" I reined back the tears, trying to focus on the good doctor. "Myka hit her head when she fell down and I..." I sucked in a gasp. The doctor grasped my forearm, "she will be fine ,I've dealt with much worse before the first cup of tea in the morning."

The doctor gave me a slight tug on my arm, "I need to get back to the field to check on the workers. Helena...she will be fine, Myka has a hard head as I am sure you have already found out."

I gave the doctor a slight nod, "you will need to keep the cut clean, she can start a solid diet now. You should make her eat some protein, lots of eggs and meat, but take it slow, still lots of fluids and when her head stops aching, you should start having her walk around outside to clear her chest, slowly at first."

The doctor smiled back at me, then, looking at the bundle of leaves I had dropped at the door, "those will help." She nodded her head and as she walked past those two, she patted Peter's shoulder.

"WHAT the hell happened here?" I started to shout, then drawing in a calming breath. The red headed girls eyes widened, "HG, I did like you said, I helped...or tried to help Myka, but you know..she...I tried..and she started to get dressed and then she fell and hit her..oh GOD..there was blood and I couldn't lift her up and I..I..." Pete grabbed Claudia around her shoulder, hugging her, then he turned to me and raised his hands in the air.

"Hey..hey..hey...easy..look, Mykes tried to get dressed and then she took a header..and then Claudia here came running over to me in the orchard saying Myka fell and hit her head. So I helped Myka into her bed and went for the doc and then you came bull-rushing into Myka's room…"

I unclenched my fists, looking first at Myka's friend, "thank you for all your help Peter, now, if you do not mind, Claudia and I need to attend to a few issues." As I said each word, I took one step closer to the young girl.

" , I do believe we have a standing appointment for tea when you return in two days time with Christina." the young girl opened her mouth to speak but closed it promptly as I smiled at her " I can handle things from here"


	2. Chapter 2

**For What Dreams May Come**

**A/N thank you for all the support**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.**

* * *

I walked into the cottage after the young girl made her way back to my family's estate. I cast a quick glance over at Myka, she was laying down, but her eyes were still open, training them on every move I made.

I knew there was no evading what was shared from my heart. I started to prepare dinner, some eggs and bacon should do nicely for a first meal. Still not wanting to talk, I kept my back to her while I moved about the kitchen.

I placed the dinner on a tray, not wanting Myka to have to move any more than necessary. As I was peeling and slicing the fruit in my hand, I heard a shift on the bed. Myka cleared her throat.

"What is that you have there? It looks...strange." I laughed at her choice of words, keeping my eyes trained on the task at hand.

"It's called a mango, funny story behind it's name. When the missionaries came to India, they were greeted by the village elders. One elder in particular held out his hand, said fruit in it. His first word to the missionary was 'Mango' which the man mistook for the fruit's name. The elder was really asking if the missionary wanted it."

I gave a small grin when I heard a slight chuckle escape those lips. I wiped my hands and threw the dish cloth over my shoulder, carrying the tray over and settling it down next to Myka. As I turned to head back to the kitchen Myka spoke up.

"Helena, this smells and looks wonderful...but I am not hungry, I'm sorry you went to all this trouble for me." I spun back around to face her.

"It was not any trouble at all because you are going to eat this meal I have prepared. Vanessa was very clear with the fact that you need to gain your strength back. And eating solid food is a start." I stated as I sat on the bed next to the younger woman.

"Look Helena, really, I just don't have an appetite." As her protests fell from those lips, I busied myself with cutting up the meat, trying to concentrate on the meal at hand. I held the fork full of egg and bacon up to her mouth. She shook her head, crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. It was all I could do to hold back my laughter; such a strong, fierce woman had reduced herself to acting like a petulant child.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. It's completely up to you Myka." I held the fork with one hand, my other hand waiting for the protest I knew was coming.

"Helena, I am grown wom…" and with that I pinched her nose and placed the fork full of eggs in her open mouth. She looked at me with those green eyes blazing, then she put her hand over her mouth.

"Now, be a good girl and chew," I said as I turned back to the plate, readying another fork full.

"Helena! I can't believe you just did that, I am not a child, here, let me have that, I can feed myself " Standing up from the bed, I turned to face her. "Well, If you continue to act like a child, I will treat you as such, now, please finish what is on your plate." I poured myself another cup of tea and leaned against the stove. I watched as Myka tucked into her meal, she eyed the mango slices and looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"I know it is not what you are used to, but, try it, for me darling." I took another draw of my tea as I watched her turn the slice of fruit over a few times.

"I'll make a deal with you Helena," I quirked my eyebrow at the young woman, " I am listening Myka, go on." She scooted the tray over a bit, " If you join me in this meal, I will try this 'mango' ? And finish my plate, besides, when was the last time you ate anything? "

She patted the space next to the tray. This kind, caring, selfless woman never ceased to amaze me. As sick as she was, she was still worried about my health. I sighed to myself as I made a plate up, bringing the tea kettle and meal with me to her bed side.

"So, is this how it shall be everytime I make a meal for you?" I asked as I poured more tea for both of us.

" Nooo, I can cook dinner for us too. You are not the only one who knows how to prepare a meal, you know." I laughed as I stood up, taking the tray and plates away after we had finished. " Well Myka, if you cook half as good as you attend to your books, then it shall be a meal fit for the Queen herself." Myka laughed, oh to hear that sound was like the angels themselves singing from the heavens above. " Helena? That thing that you did with my nose..pinching it, is that what you would do to Christina?" It amazed me how this woman could bring out the smile in me

" Yes it is, when we lived in India, there were things she would absolutely refuse to eat, Sabji on the whole, actually." I could tell by the look on her face that I would need to elaborate. "Sabji is a general term for vegetables. She always threw tantrums when it came to that, so, one day her Daaii or nanny suggested I try pinching her nose and when she opened her mouth, I would just pop them in." We both laughed as I fixed her tea. " Tell me Helena, how is the little Miss doing? "

" Christina is anxious to see you. She even made a drawing for you. I told her when you are feeling better she could come for a visit, that is, if you would not mind a rambunctious child here."

Myka shifted to lean back against her pillow, "Of course not, I do miss her."

I came back to Myka with the special tea I had made for her. She was looking at the book by her bedside; a quizzical look was on her face as she ran her fingers over the cover. " Here Myka, its Jasmine tea, it should help you rest." Without looking up at me, she asked, " So, that wasn't a dream?"

Sitting down next her, I looked over at the book "What do you mean?" She took the cup from me " When I was...I...with the fever, I dreamt that you were reading this book to me," she paused for a moment then looked away, " I thought it was a dream, you reading David Copperfield to me, you, me..us soaking in the tub...together."

I took her now empty cup and placed it on the nightstand, next to the book. Picking it up, I looked over at this woman who held my heart. " would you like for me to read to you?" trying desperately to avoid the topic. The young woman laid back in bed, turning away from me.

" Helena...when we were in the tub...I dreamt that I was singing to you and I...all I could think about was how much I wanted…" I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Myka turned around to face me, her forest green eyes held my gaze. " It wasn't a dream, was it? "

It was not fear, it was not longing, I was not sure what she was feeling as her eyes searched mine. I placed the book back on the nightstand and knelt down on the floor, I needed to be eye level with her. I stroked her cheek, brushing aside a loose curl. My God I whispered as my eyes drank in her beauty.

"No my...Myka , it was not, you were delirious from your fever, I could not...would not allow you to do something that you would regret. I will not allow myself to corrupt you, my dear sweet Myka. Not the way I was."

I gave her soft kiss on her forehead and sat back up in my chair. Steeling my resolve, I cleared my throat, " now, where were we..ah, yes, chapter 9…" I felt her hand press on my arm, the warmth from her stilling me. I dared not to chance a glance at her for surely I would have lost what sliver of strength I had remaining.

" Helena, I may have been delusional then, but now, I have never had more clarity than I do right now. I may not understand what you mean by 'corrupt', that is a story for another day, that you will tell me, but right now, I know in my heart that I trust you and am forever in your debt for all you have done for me."

This beautiful angel next to me took my hand, turning it over and pressed her lips to my wrist. Laying back in the bed, her amber curls forming a halo around her pillow, she whispered to me

"go on Wells, keep reading."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 12**

**A/N Now that Myka is healing up, I think it is time to go back to her POV.**

**I am not an amateur or professional writer nor a college educated English major. Just a fan of the B&W ship and felt the urge to share this story that I have had rambling around in my head for the last few years.**

**With that said, I can not promise weekly posting but I will try.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing**

* * *

The pain in my chest would not stop, I dreamt that I was drowning, that I could not breathe, every breath was a struggle, every gasp felt like my last. Strong arms pulled me from my nightmare, the smell of lavender and something else I could not identify wafted through my nostrils.

The next sensation I felt was hot, very hot liquid enveloping my very being. I slowly realized where I was; home, my home, in the Orchard, in my safe place, the tub, yes, the tub I had delivered to the cottage from the warehouse, placed just so I could look out upon the Orchard. It brought me back to my dream, the feeling of being enveloped in warm, safe arms. I remembered humming a childhood song as my hand glided over Helena's cheek, my desire to brush my lips against those lips so fair as my hand found it's way behind her neck, the wanton need to pull her closer to me.

I awoke slowly from my reverie. My head was pounding; it felt like someone was smashing a thick branch across my head. I sighed to myself, would there ever come a time I would not think about trees, about the Orchard in my life? All I could smell was apples, Lavender and apples, Lavender, apples and something else….but I could breathe again, my lungs filled with air, the slow rhythm in and out, for the first time in a long while, I felt like I could finally breathe again.

A sharp pain to my forehead shook me out of my day dream.

"Ouch!….Helena, stop it, that really hurts!" I said to the woman, grabbing her wrist.

"Myka, stop squirming, I need to clean this wound up. It's probably not such a bad thing that this is actually hurting you a bit, darling, should serve as a little reminder," she scolded playfully. I let go of her hand and she sat back on her heels, her face tinged with worry, "Myka, I am sorry that this is hurting you so much, but your wound is seeping and the doctor was very clear with her instructions on keeping it clean. I will try to be more gentle."

As I leaned back in the tub I gave her a small frown and was wondering why she would say such a thing, I had to ask her " why would you want me to remember just how much this damn cut hurts?"

She sat back on her heels again and looked me in the eyes, "because I lo..I am very fond of you Myka, and I worry that you will try and do something on your own while in this weakened state, and end up hurting yourself even more. All I am asking, dear, is that you do is this one small thing, for me. I want you to remind yourself that it's not such a bad thing to ask for help. No man, or woman is an island, we all need someone in our lives." With that said, Helena resumed cleaning my head.

I sighed, leaning forward, folding my arms on the rim of the tub, I propped my head on them so she would have better access to my forehead, " Helena, please tell me what it is I am soaking in, it smells like…"

" It's Eucalyptus Myka, a leaf from Australia, it helps to clear up the lungs, to make breathing easier on you, darling. A little something I picked up while living aboard." she said as she gave me a that same cheeky smirk from the first time we had met at the pub.

" Ah, yes, the world traveler that you are." I gave her a half grin as I closed my eyes," I forgot about that." Even with my eyes closed, I could see that smirk of her's pointed directly at me.

When I felt her hand move away from the cut on my brow I mumbled, " finally, some relief from all that pain," I said, a grin growing on my face.

" Myka Ophelia Bering! " My eyes snapped opened hearing her say my full name, " That last remark of yours was a bit uncalled for." I tilted my head at her, " I..I'm so sorry Helena, I meant no harm by it." I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks burn red from my words to her. Helena took my chin into her hand and tilted my face upwards until our eyes met.

" I care for you very deeply Myka," Helena said. She cleared her throat and paused, those dark brown eyes flashed at a hint of pain. " I would never do anything to hurt you, I am truly sorry if cleaning your wound caused you any discomfort."

I watched as Helena turned up on her boot heels, and then make her way to the kitchen. I was still trying to process everything she had just said to me when the aromas inside the cottage hit me. Between the smells of the bath and the meal she was preparing, my senses were on overload. My head was still a little dizzy from the sickness, not as much as it had been in the last few days that I could recall, but dizzy nonetheless. Forgetting that I was hardly alone, I started to pull myself up from the warm water.

I heard her amused voice asking, " Myka, do please look down at yourself and then think about this. Is there anything that you are forgetting dear? "

The woman said, not removing her eyes from the stove in front of her. ' How does she do that?' I thought to myself, then looking down as I was pulling myself out of the tub, I felt my eyes go wide. ' Oh no, for the love of Hades ', I thought to myself, naked as the day I was born, not a good way to start out the day.

" Um Helena? Is there any whiskey still left? I think I may need something stronger than honey in my tea right now." I asked as I wrapped the towel around myself.

She let out a small laugh as she made up the plates, then set them on the dining room table, " This is a proper English breakfast, " she said, I could see the pride of preparing this meal in her stance, " and as it suggests, it is served and consumed, fully clothed at the table." I could hear the teasing tone in her voice as she shooed me toward my changing room.

I blushed again as I made my way to the closet, I couldn't help but notice what she had on. " So, Helena," I said as I changed into my trousers and shirt, " that is a very smart vest you are wearing, is it wool? " trying desperately to divert attention away from my reddened cheeks.

I could feel the smirk curling around those lips, " Yes Myka, it is a fine wool blend, quite handy to place my pocket watch in. Why do you ask darling? Do you prefer a silk and lace dress for my attire? " she chided.

I gave a loud chuckle at her remark as I slid my boots up, " No actually, I find it very becoming on you," 'and very appealing' I thought to myself. " and here I assumed I was the only woman in all of Ireland that enjoyed the freedom of trousers."

I started walking over to her, seeing her shake her head at our banter. " Thank you so much for your approval, it is what I live for," Helena said with a playful smile, " now, without any further ado, please, have a seat. We have much to discuss after breakfast is over."

This woman held a chair out for me, in my own home, at my own table. I felt a swelling in my chest that I had not felt since Sam. I sighed, tempted to let my mind escape to dreams of what it would be like to make a home with this woman. I pushed those delicious, but errant thoughts from my mind and instead, sipped my tea while taking in the meal before me. " Helena, this looks and smells wonderful, thank you for all you have done."

She looked over the rim of her tea cup, "You're welcome darling, now then, I do hope that your stomach can handle finishing everything on your plate, what kind of nurse would I be if I did not make sure you were well nourished, you are going to need your strength and wits about you."

I looked up at her as I finished a forkful of this divine meal she had prepared for me, wiping my mouth with the beautiful linen napkin, no doubt from her home, I scoffed to myself. " Oh? And why is that Helena?" I quirked my eyebrow as I took another draw of my tea.

" Because dear, your family is insistent upon speaking with you. Your father seems genuinely concerned about your health. As for the others.." She trailed off. I couldn't blame her. " I know how insufferable my sister can be." I said as I finished my last forkful.

"Putting it mildly," Helena said as she started to clear off the table.

" Here, let me help you," I said as I stood up from the table.

" You will do no such thing, put the plates down and let your meal digest." She ordered.

I started to protest, then I saw Helena point to my brow. I ran my finger over my head and I winced at the feel of the stitches above my eyebrow.

" Let that be a reminder to let others help you Myka," she insisted. That pained look in her eyes had returned.

A loud knock came from the door, 'God, I am not ready to deal with my family right now,' I thought, my head still throbbing. As I was making my way to answer the door, Helena cleared her throat and spoke up, " If you'd like Myka, I could leave for awhile, I should go check in with Vanessa regarding the treatment for your cut."

I looked over my shoulder as I was making my way to the door, expecting Pete to be on the other side, " That might be a safe thing to do, I do not want to be here when they stop by either," I chuckled out loudly, " maybe I can join you... " I said to Helena, thinking it was Pete stopping by with his daily catch of fresh fish. I opened the door.

" How's my little girl doing? " My father said, standing in the doorway in all his glory. "Wait...Myka, what did you do to that hard head of yours? " My father asked as he ran his thumb over the wound on my head. " Ouch! What is with everyone and their need to touch it? Father, really, I am fine, it's just a small cut." As he lowered his his hand he gave me a stern look. " How do you expect to get a husband with that on your head? " I mumbled to myself, 'I don't,' as he entered the cottage, followed closely behind by Tracy.

" So, where is Kevin? Still trying to figure out how to put his pants on one leg at a time?" I smirked at her as I closed the door.

"Ha ha, you are so witty Myka, maybe you can show him how since pants are all you wear." I shook my head as I walked toward the table.

" Tracy dear, surely you are aware that you just insulted your husband with that remark," Helena replied, a weary smile forming on her face.

" Tracy, is there some reason why you graced us with your presence? " I asked, as I glared at my sister.

" Father insisted on stopping by before we headed into town, believe you me, this was not my idea." Tracy said petulantly as she first eyed me then Helena up and down with a disgusted look in her eyes, no doubt disapproving of our attire.

Helena walked up to me and squeezed my shoulder gently, " Well, as touching as this is, I must bid you all adieu, my presence is needed elsewhere. Warren sir, Arthur and I will be over later to apprise you on the progress of the harvest. Tracy, as always, it is a pleasure to leave your company. Myka, I will return before lunch with the doctor." Helena lifted her finger to her brow as a reminder to me to let others help, and gave me a sympathetic look as she was heading towards the door.

" Helena, a moment please," words I thought I would never hear my father utter. I watched as he made his way over to her. "I want to thank you again for looking after Myka and the Orchard. Please, do me the honour of being my chief guest at the Harvest Dance, I would like to...reward you appropriately for this great service you have done for my family," he requested of Helena. The woman seemed quite surprised and simply shook my father's hand and nodded as she made her way out of the cottage, unsure of what to say.

" Dad, what are you up to?" I eyed my father as he made his way to the kitchen, pouring us a cup of tea, with a healthy dose of the whiskey he found hidden in cupboard.

"Réalta," he said as he raised his to cup to me. " I am going to announce Ms. Wells as our 'Réalta' for this year's harvest at the dance next week." I leaned back in my chair and sipped my tea, waiting for Tracy's outburst. And as sure as the sun rises in the East, my sister took center stage as she started her temper tantrum, a smile slipped across my face as she spoke up.

" Daddy! How could you? Naming a Wells the star of the harvest?" she stomped her foot and collapsed on the couch crossing her arms, the petulant child as always I thought. "If mother were alive she would not stand for this."

Both my father and I looked at each other at the same time, I could see the exact moment his blood started to boil. " Look here young lady, do not dare bring your mother's good soul into this. I will have you know that Helena has done more for your sister and the Orchard in these past two weeks than that good-for-nothing husband of yours has done all year. And if your mother were alive, she would agree with my decision. Now get yourself out to the buggy, I will be there in a minute." With that, Tracy huffed and ran out of the cottage.

Putting my hand over my father's cup I finally spoke up, " Dad, how many cups of whiskey have you had already? " He sat down next to me, the bottle hovering over his cup, all he had to do was stare at me with that signature stern look to get me to back down.

" Fine, Dad, if you want to name Helena the ' Réalta ' then you have my blessing I will..." He grabbed the cup and starting pouring the whiskey into it. " I don't need your blessing for anything, just your support girl, do I make myself clear?" He said as he emptied his cup in one long swallow.

"Yes sir," I said as a lump formed in my throat, even now, as a grown woman, married and widowed, surviving two trips across the Atlantic and the wilds of America, the man could reduce me to a child with just a look and a few chosen words. "Make sure you do as Ms. Wells says, I need you back on your feet for the dance. And for God's sake girl, how do expect to find another husband looking like that? Eat something, you are too damn skinny!"

With that he marched out the door, my anger building up with each passing second. I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on , the vase on the table was victim to my rage. I threw it at the wall near the door, it shattering just as the door was re-opening.

"Hey Mykes! Easy there, it's just me, Pete!" He said as he set down the basket of fish he was holding. My chest started to tighten, I grabbed the chair next to me to steady myself as I felt that choking feeling coming back, my cough was coming back in all it's miserable glory. Pete lead me to the couch. Sitting me down, he rushed over to the stove, filling a pot with water and those damn Eucalyptus leaves Helena was so fond of. As the concoction came to a boil he hurried me back to the chair.

"Here Myka, Helena sent me to check on you, she said your family was over here visiting you, well more like riling you up and she said if you started coughing to boil up some water and those stinky leaves "

I raised my hand to still his rambling. In between gasps I asked him, " Pete, now is not… the time… my chest is on fire and.." Pete brought over the pot with the steaming concoction and set it down on the table in front of me, he was busy mumbling out loud to himself. " H.G. said to.. Damn it! ,what did she say…?" He clapped his hands together, "Oh right, hold on Mykes."

Peter went rushing to the bathroom, I could hear him running back up to me. " Here Myka, lean over the pot," he said as he placed a towel over my head. " H.G. said for you to breath in this stuff and try to relax, okay? " He instructed.

After a few minutes, the need for air became less urgent, I could feel my lungs starting to open up again. The whole time, Pete was standing behind me, rubbing my back, telling me to relax and breathe.

" Better Mykes? " he asked as I removed the towel from my head. " Yeah, thanks Pete," I mumbled.

I leaned over and started removing my boots. " Hey, don't thank me, it was H.G.'s idea with the water and those yoo-ka.. whatever those leaves are called. She said you might need some help after your dad left. I said hi to your father and Tracy as they were leaving. Your dad looked pissed."

Throwing my boots in the corner, I got up and started to unbutton my trousers. " Um Pete, do you mind? I really need to lay down and... Hey… Who is H.G.? " I asked as I made a circle motion with my hand for Pete to turn around.

" Oh, yeah.. H.G., that's Helena. Claudia came up with that nickname for Helena because calling her Mrs. George or Helena was too much for Claudia, so, you know, H.G." Pete finally turned around, letting my trousers drop to the floor, I buried myself under the warm blankets of my bed.

" Hey Pete? " I yawned out as I nestled further under the blanket. " Yeah, Mykes? " My best friend answered.

" Helena is pretty... nice I mean , isn't she? "

As he was cleaning the shattered vase off the floor he turn to me and answered, " Yeah, she is pretty nice Myka. Nothing like her bastard brother." I gave a small chuckle at that as I turned over in bed, I let out sigh as thoughts of kind Mahogany eyes and safe,warm arms invaded my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 13**

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, any of their shows or characters.**

* * *

The sound of muted voices awoke me along with a dull ache in my head. "Helena? What's going on?" As I sat up, I could just make out Dr. Caulder words as she was leaving. "She is doing fine. Remember Ms. Wells, lots of liquids, plenty of meat and some fresh air..as in she can walk about, but NO work."

I heard both women laughing as the door shut. "What is so amusing Helena?" A small grin crossing my lips with those words as I tried to focus on the raven hair sweeping it's way toward me.

"Oh nothing Lo..Myka, the good doctor was just here to check up on her favorite patient." I heard her slip but chose to ignore it as I made my to the stove. "So, what did Vanessa have to say? When can I get back out to the Orchard?" I asked, looking around the cupboard and stove.

"Is there something I can help you find, Myka?" She asked as she made her way to my side. I noticed a pot on the stove, along with the heavenly aroma of fish cooking in the pan. "Yeah..I mean, yes, I am trying to find my coffee, I think I need something stronger than tea." As I started to lift the lid off the cast iron pot, Helena gently shoved me away with her hip.

"Now now, Ms Bering, what did I tell you about letting others help you? Please get away from the stove, I have everything under control. And Myka Darling?" She called as I was walking over to the table, trying my best not to complain about being shoved out of my own kitchen. "Yes Helena?" I sighed as I was getting ready to sit down.

"It might do you some good to throw on your trousers, not that I do not enjoy seeing you parade around 'your' home in your shirt and knickers." I could feel the blush rushing across my face almost as swiftly as the grin that was spreading across her lips. Rubbing the back of my neck as I looked around, I mumbled, "that is probably a good idea."

As I was getting dressed I asked, "Is it lunch time already, it feels like Pete just left."

As Helena set the table, trying her best to not look my way, she responded, "that must of been some visit from your family, you slept thru lunch, this," she gestured over the food on the table, "is now dinner time. Peter had said it was a bit of a mess when he came over with his catch of the day, which I might add, is now what is being served for dinner."

"Yeah, a vase was broken and Pete was cleaning it up, last thing I remember was falling asleep in your.." I stopped myself before I revealed my last thoughts as I drifted off. I could see her give a small smile as she sat down at the table. "Peter's fresh catch, some potatoes and Dill sauce. Vanessa said you are doing better but you need to eat. After dinner we shall take our tea outside." Without further conversation, we tucked into our meal.

After dinner, we sat on the porch swing, sipping our tea as we watched the last of the golden rays slip through the Orchard. I got up and headed into the cottage, feeling her eyes following me. I sighed as I tried my best not to crumple under her gaze.

I came back out, sitting next to her and tucking my feet under myself as I started to pour some of the liquid amber into my cup. "What?" I asked as I caught her eyes following the tilt of the bottle.

As I finished pouring some whiskey into my cup, I smiled and said, "For medicinal purposes, of course." Helena smirked as she held her cup toward me, "Of course. Please?" We both laughed as I poured the whiskey into her cup of 'proper' English tea.

As more cups were consumed, I found my thoughts drifting back, I could not let it lay. "Helena? remember when I told you that I would make you tell me that story?" I shifted a little as I waited for her reply.

"And what story would that be love?" We both blushed a little as our eyes met. "The one where you would tell me about why you felt the need not to 'corrupt' me. I told you that I would want to hear why."

Helena leaned over, her lips so near to mine, I felt like I was lost in those Mahogany orbs as she took the bottle from my hand, her fingers brushing across mine. "If you insist, I have nothing to hide from you Myka." As she told me of the story of her and Sophie, I tried to quell my underlying jealousy. At the end of her story, I found myself wishing it was my lips upon her skin.

I felt the warmth of her hand brush my cheek, bringing my out of my musings of those soft lips. "Please Myka, tell me what you are thinking?" she whispered tentatively.

I stumbled for the words in my head, how could just the simplest brush of those fingers reduce me to a quivering buffon.

I lost my nerve as I felt our breaths mingling. I was trying desperately to change the topic, my mind racing for anything to say, "Um..didn't you say Christina was coming for a visit tomorrow?"

I could feel Helena draw away from me as she spoke. "Yes, well, Claudia is bringing her around tomorrow for a visit, she has expressed her desire to see you. It seems my daughter has taken a shine to you, though I can not understand for the life of me why?'" A small grin crossed her face.

"Sweet talker," I smirked.

As we settled in for the night, I watched as Helena make up her bed on my couch, I sighed as I pulled her to the bed, "Come on Wells, I am too tired to argue, that couch is a pain, and as you can see, my bed is big enough for the both of us." I whispered as I pulled us both into bed. "Just read to me Wells."

* * *

"Mummy!" The little girl all but squealed as she came running up to her mother. I leaned against the door to my cottage, drinking in every moment of the mother and daughter embracing. "Ms. Bering, it does my heart good to see you up and about." I heard that unmistakable foul abuse of a British accent invading my ears, nothing like the soft reverberations that crossed those lips of my Helena.

'Stop it Bering...she is not yours,' I said to myself as I pushed myself off the door frame. I let out a small breath as Christina ran into my arms. "My little Miss" I said as I wrapped her up in my arms, shooting Charles a glare, "Wells," I all but snarked out, "come for some apples?"

I felt my legs shake, but hid it from Charles, never wanting to show a hint of weakness to him. I watched as Helena gave me a small smile, then lead her brother back to the buggy. "Charles, be a dear and take yourself back to the estate, if I need anything, I will send Claudia to fetch it."

I could see the young girl's head whip around toward Helena at that last remark, "Charles, I am sure if Helena and Christina require anything, I will make sure they are well equipped for the task," I heard myself say as I kissed Christina on the cheek. The little girl and Helena smiled at me as I made our way inside the cottage. "Go on Wells, these girls are under my care," I said over my shoulder at the arse.

I could feel the daggers in my back as I walked us into my cottage.

"Ms Myka, I made you a get well picture, Mummy said you would love it," Christina announced excitedly. As I set the her down and steadied my legs, I grabbed her hand, "how would you like to see where apples come from little miss?" I said as I looked over the gift the little Miss made for me.

As I heard the buggy roll off, I spied Helena coming in with the young red-head, "Claudia, if you do not mind, I think these two need some lunch, Please get Tilly ready, you and I will go back to fetch some of…belay that"

Helena paused as she looked at me, her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke, "Claudia, be a dear and take Christina out to pick some apples, I think our meal could use some sweetness."

Helena came over to me as I was looking over the picture Christina had given me. "Helena, it is so sweet of the little miss to do this," I said, knowing what she had to said weighted heavy.

"Myka, I am truly sorry, I assumed you would want us here, it was presumptuous of me to assume that. The last thing you need is a young girl run…" I halted her ramblings with a swift hug, feeling the warmth of the woman in my arms.

"Helena, please, if it was not for you nursing me back to health," I saw the almost glare in her eyes, "well, almost healed, the least I could do is have the little miss stay as long as you are here."

As I watched her face churn, knowing the argument that was coming, I put my finger up to her lips, quelling her protests.

"I do not want to hear any arguments Helena, as long as you are here, so is your little girl."

I could feel the conflict racing through her as I held her in my arms.

* * *

We all sat for lunch, Claudia held the little girl in her arms as I brought the last of the plates to the sink. Helena was giving me a slight frown as I took the washed dish from her hands. "I will dry, as you wash," I said as I gave her a knowing nod toward the two young girls behind us.

"You are as stubborn as the day is long Myka Ophelia Bering." I bumped her shoulder as I took the last dish from her hand. ".Thank you Helena George Wells, glad to know you see it my way"

I watched as Helena lifted the young girl from Claudia's arms, kissing the girl's forehead, "It is time for your schooling young lady," the mother addressed her daughter. I had to speak up, "Helena, you know I did teach school when I lived in America?" I waved my arms toward the book case adorning the room as if to support my point, "I promise the Little Miss will receive the best tutoring known to man," I said as I walked up to them. "Why don't you and Claudia go retrieve her things and I will make sure the young Miss receives her proper tutelage for the day." I said as we both smiled at each other.

"Please Mummy, Miss Myka and I will be good," the child begged.

I smirked, "well, maybe one of us!" I said as I tickled the little girl. I watched as Helena ran her fingers through her now undone bun, " Well...as long as you promise to have her ready for bed by the time we get back."

I looked over at Helena as I squeezed the little girl closer " I promise Helena" As I looked into her eyes, they turned a dark shade I had never seen before as Helena cleared her throat " I was not addressing you Ms Bering" A gleam in her eye caused me to shiver.

* * *

After they had left, I heated the pots on the stove and looked over at the young girl. "Your Mummy is very fond of these leaves, she has made me bathe in them since she has been here." Little Christina held her nose as she placed her head over the water As I poured all of them into the tub . I looked over at the girl as she grabbed her nose, "stinky!" I laughed as I grabbed the little girl and pulled us into the tub.

As I shampooed her hair and mine, I smiled back at her, holding my own nose. "I know Little Miss..stinky!" I agreed

We were both still giggling as I sat us down by the hearth, brushing out our hair to get it to dry.

I did not hear Helena come in as Christina and I laughed and hugged at the hearth.

"Well, Look at my two favorite girls, all ready for bedtime." I smiled, looking over at Helena as she brought in a few things of the little girl's. Her glow was so illuminating to the point that I was almost blinded.

Helena lead us to my bed, I collapsed into the bed with Christina in my arms. Helena started to make her way to my couch as I spoke up, "Helena,where are you going?"

"Love, Myka...I should…" I cut her off before she could finish, "Helena, this bed of mine is more than big enough for all three of us...besides, when was the last time you slept with your little girl since you came here?"

I watched as her mouth opened and then closed without a utterance passing over her lips.

"As I thought," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled Helena into the bed, the three of us enveloped in the sheets.

Christina snugged between us as my eyelids grew heavy. My arm wrapped around my 'little Miss' as my other caressed Helena's hair. As my eyes fell, I whispered softly, "you cannot corrupt the willing."


	5. Chapter 5 Christina's New Room

**Christina's New Room**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I will try to update in a more timely fashion.**

**I saved all the chapters of Orchard**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

I was awoken by the feeling of a warm,small arm draped over my waist. I smiled at the sight before me,Christina was sleeping on her side,facing me as Helena was wrapped snuggly behind her daughter. I watched as the rays of the morning sun danced over raven locks,marveling at the two sleeping beauties before me.

" It is impolite to stare Ms Bering" I heard Helena whisper out, her sleep hazed eyes were half open as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Christina stirred between us,causing us both to release our gaze from each other.

" Mummy, I'm hungry" the little girl said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. I laughed and kissed Christina's forehead as Helena sat up, pulling the girl into her lap she said " Christina my love, is that a proper way to greet the day..umm?"

As she gave Helena a small pout, shaking her head no " Sorry Mummy, Good Morning Mummy and Good Morning to you Miss Myka" the little girl said as she turned and hugged me.

" Go on young lady, no breakfast till you wash up." Helena said.

Helena gave the young girl as kiss on her head and then shooed Christina out of the bed. " She is not a morning girl, is she?" I chuckled as I turned toward Helena.

I let out a small breath as she leaned closer to me,her hand pushing some stray curls away from my head "Good Morning Myka" she whispered.

"Good Morning Helena" I replied as I turned my cheek into her hand, relishing at the warmth radiating from her palm. I watched a slight shadow cross her face as she brushed lightly across the cut on my forehead

" How are you feeling today?" she softly asked, her voice deepening with each word. Losing myself in her brown orbs, I could feel the weight of the bed shifting as Helena leaned closer to me.

" My head still hurts a little" I mumbled out as I closed my eyes to the feel of her lips kissing just above the stitches on my head. " Better love?" I nodded yes as I felt my heart beating faster as her lips kissed my temple,then my cheek.

"Much better" I sighed.

" Mummy, may I help make breakfast?"

We backed away from each other as the little girl came bouncing back into the room. Helena stroked my cheek as she let out a soft sigh,her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke." Give Mummy a minute to wash up and change Christina"

I lead Christina to the kitchen,showing her how to fill the kettle and coffee pot with water. " Now remember little miss, this stove gets very hot when I light up the wood inside." I said as I closed the door and pointed to the the pots on top.

" So keep my hands away or they will get burned " The little girl said as she beamed at me with her little hands on her hips.

" That is correct young lady" I heard Helena say as she made her way toward us, tucking her blouse into her trousers." Now, be a love and take your glass over to the table while I get your juice"

Helena leaned into me, while her hand was on the small of my back, guiding me toward the back room " Go get dressed while I make us some tea" her warm breath on my neck, as she spoke, sent a shiver down my back.

* * *

After had we finished our meal, Claudia came in with a arm full of provisions, smiling at the three of us " You are the perfect family" the young girl grinned as she came over and kissed Christina's head. I smiled at Helena as she looked over the rim of her tea cup at me.

"Well, now that my girls had been fed, I must take my leave before Arthur comes in here and all but drags me away" she smirked as she kissed Christina goodbye " make sure she finishes her lessons before she comes to see me" Helena said as she turned to grab her hat and coat off the rack, I started to speak " I promise" both Claudia and I said in unison.

Giving each of us a look as Claudia and I both blushed at the same time " You, Ms Bering, will follow doctor's orders and rest" Helena said as she winked at me, leaving out the door she said over her shoulder " make sure she behaves Claudia"

Waiting till Helena had left, I turned to the young girl "Claudia, I need you to go to the back room, I'll meet you there in a minute" I said as I had Christina read over her lesson of the day.

I sighed and rubbed my head, praying for the throbbing to stop, I made my way to the back storage room. "Claudia, please help me clean this room out, I want to make this Christina's bedroom, I'll go harness up Tilly and the cart and get a…" The young girl threw her hands up, her eyes wide " Hold on Myka, let me do that, if HG finds out that you did all this, she will kill me..and, wait a darn second, you want to turn this into Christina's room?"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair " It's the least I can do, Christina should have a room of her own"

I started to write out the list of things I needed from the warehouse " okay, I hate to ask this of you,

but, to keep the wrath of Helena from coming down on you, 'we' will clean out this room and while I help Christina with her school work, would you mind going to get these things from the warehouse?" I said as I handed the list over to her, a new bed and dressers on the list.

As Claudia and I cleaned out to store room, the comment she made still tugged at me, I spoke up " What did you mean by us making the perfect family?"

The young girl stopped, then slowly turned to me " It was just..you know...you three looked so sweet, sitting at the table and that look on your face and Helena's and...it just looked….so right, like you were meant for that, I have never seen you that happy...ever"

* * *

Christina and I spent the morning going over her school lessons as I checked in with Claudia to see how things were going, I had to resign myself to the fact that I was still not healed enough to do all this on my own, I rubbed my forehead, winching as my fingers brushed over the stitches on my head, smirking to myself, remembering how Helena told me to let others help me.

" Ms Myka, may we go see Mummy?"

I kissed her head as I stretched " I think that is a wonderful idea, we both need some fresh air. Why don't you put on your sweater and I will make up some lunch to take to your mommy"

As we walked through the trees, Christians was holding my hand as I carried the basket in my other. I told the little girl of how each tree was planted.

I stopped when I saw her, I felt as if my breath had been stolen right out of my lungs. I watched as Helena and Artie made their way around the carts, inspecting each bushel that was loaded. Her grace and the sheer beauty of Helena was breath taking.

Christina let go of my hand as she ran up to her mother. That smile Helena gave me as she looked my way awestruck me.

" Well now, and what do we have here" Helena asked as she took the basket from my hands. " I made some lunch for you...for all of us I mean..um...there, that looks like a good spot " I said as I pointed to one of the trees not to far off.

As she lead us away from the crew I had to ask " Helena? how is it going, I can get another cart over here and check over..." She interrupted me with a hand swiftly raised as Christina tugged at her other.

"Myka, not that I am not grateful for bringing Christina here, but what did I say" it was my turn to raise my hand as we walked to the apple tree " I...look here Helena, I know what you said, and I know you are concerned for me, but I needed to be...Christina had finished her lessons and wanted to see you, I sent Claudia to the..get some things for the Harvest."

Trying my best to defect from the topic at hand, I sat down on the soft earth, pulling Christina on to my lap with me as we watched Helena spread out the lunch I had brought

" I think little miss here has earned her meal, we made it all the way through the lesson plan and then some." I said as I tickled the little girl.

Tucking into our meal, I watched as Helena and Christina enjoyed the stew I had made. I tried to avert my eyes away as Helena blew on the steaming stew, watching as her lips pursed just at the tip of the spoon. Feeling a growing need inside of me that I had not felt since Sam. If I was being honest with myself, I had not ever felt this pull towards anyone.

"Myka, good to see you, we need to go over the books as soon as possible, this is the last of the harvest" Hearing the gruff forman's voice shook me out of my revere . "Yes Artie, why don't you come over to the cottage after you are done. I'll go over the books before you arrive."

Helena gave me a look I had never seen before,it felt like my words had upset her, kissing Christina as she spoke up "you will find that everything is in order"

Helena huffed out as she made her way deeper into the Orchard. Leaving us all behind with bewilderment on our faces. Turning to the foreman, a frown forming across my brow " Artie, would you mind watching after Christina for a moment?"

A rare smile crossed his face as he extended his hand to the little girl, leading them toward the carts. I ran after Helena through the trees,tugging at her blouses as I caught up to her " Helena….HELENA! please…. slow down" I started to plead as I felt my chest tighten up.

I was startled by the harsh look on her face as she turned around to face me, her body shook as she clenched her fists

" I have done everything in my power to look after you...to look after this Orchard" she said as she waved her hand toward the trees "But I will not stand by while my intentions are questioned! How could you even think for one minute that I would bring any harm to you.."

I put my hands on her shoulders as I moved closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers as I spoke " Helena, please, I am sorry, I never meant to question you, I have been in such a haze these last few weeks that I…"

Helena cupped my face with her hands, halting my ramblings. Pressing her body into mine as her mouth crashed against mine, her lips pressing hard against mine as I pulled us closer.

My arms wrapped around her neck as I tried to steady myself. I was lost in the feel of those soft lips against mine, her tongue traced my bottom lip,seeking permission to enter mine as I let out a soft moan,my hips pressing into her's as I felt our bodies meld into one another.

My head was spinning as we slowed down, the hard, firm press turned into soft,languid kisses as I tangled my fingers into those black locks. Languishing in the feel of her soft, heated lips against mine as I rocked my hips slowly into her's. I relished at the feel of her hands tugging gently at my curls, pulling away from each other as the need for oxygen overcame both of us

"Myka my love" I heard Helena husk out as she rested her forehead upon mine..our panted breaths mingled as I tried to find my voice. Wanting to breath her very essence into me as I slowly opened my eyes, meeting lust filled black orbs.

Clearing my throat as my fingers pressed into her soft flesh " Helena, I didn't mean to question your abilities when it came to the books, I meant no harm, you and Christina mean the world to me" I whispered against her lips as my arms tighten around her waist.

I barely heard the shrill whistle, Pete's call, as I reluctantly pulled out of Helena's warmth

"I should go" I whispered against her cheek, our hands slipping out of one another's as I pulled back further, our eyes still locked in their embrace. Helena gave me a shy smile as she looked down " Yes, that sounds like a wise choice, I shall see you later when all is done" giving me a weak smile as I backed away.

I let out a shaky sigh, rubbing the back of my neck as I made my way to the crew of pickers and Christina. " I've got to tend to some things" I said as I took Christina's hand, giving both Artie and Pete a quick nod as I made our way back to the cottage.

* * *

We had just finished with the room as I gave Claudia a quick hug "Thank you for all your help, the room is perfect" I said to the young woman as I steadied myself against the bedroom door

" Hey, are you okay Myka, you are looking a little...well...are you feeling alright?" the young girl said as she tilted her head to the side. " Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little...well, my head is..anyways, the room looks great, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I waved goodbye to her.

I sat down after pouring out a strong cup of coffee, determined to go over the books. After an hour or so, I heated the pot of stew, awaiting Helena to come home…. 'home' I smiled to myself at those words, my cottage was my refuge from my family, I had never thought of it as anything else until 'they' had found a place in my heart, I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

My heart started to race at the sound of the door opening up.

"Mummy, Mummy, come see what Ms Myka did for me!" the little girl said as she grabbed Helena's hand, dragging her past me toward her new room. Helena gave me an apologetic smile as she picked up her little girl . "And what were my two special ladies up to while I was toiling away in the fields today?"

Helena said as she tickled the little miss. The little girl giggled as she pointed toward the room, "Mummy, Ms Myka and Claudia made a special room, just for me" the girl said as broad smile crossed her face

"Did they now?" Helena said, giving me a cross look that melted as I gave her a small smile.

* * *

I sat back at the table after dinner, not a word was said about what happened between us as Helena settled Christina into her new room. I looked up as she closed the door to Christina's new room. " I do not know weather to thank you or chastise you for what you have done today" Helena said as she poured us both a cup of tea, adding a few strong pours of whiskey to the cups.

I set my glasses down on the table as Helena handed the proffered cup to me. " You are an remarkable woman,Myka" Helena said as she gave me a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I pulled her chair closer to me as I leaned into her, my lips brushing softly upon hers as I gave Helen a sheepish grin " As are you, Helena"

Helena stood up, making her way to the stove as she made us another cup of tea, she smiled without looking up from the stove as my eyes followed her every move.

"It is impolite to stare Ms Bering" she all about smirked out, I could feel the honey laced tone dripping from her words as she made her way back to me.

Setting the cups down, her arm brushed against mine, sending shivers though out my body.

I felt my boldness rising up as I pulled Helena onto my lap, my hands rubbing her thighs through her trousers as I brought my lips a mere hairs breadth away from hers, I grinned as I almost kissed her lips, moving my head away as she tried to move her mouth closer to mine.

" Am I forgiven for turning the store room into Christina's new room" I whispered ,then pressing my lips to her's, not waiting for her reply.

My hands slid along her back, pulling her closer to me as her legs squeezed against my hips. Helena's hands found their purchase under the hem of my shirt as I laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her alabaster skin, my tongue sliding over the curve of her neck as she laced her fingers in my hair.

" Yes my love,you are absolved"


	6. Chapter 6Chapter 1

**The Orchard**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N I am posting the chapters that were originally posted by Dragonling 743.**

* * *

I sighed, stretching my legs out to the chair across from me, no one was going to be sitting at my table anyway. This dinky little town in the middle of nowhere Ireland. How could father have dragged me back here. I think I preferred America with it's Yankees, and memories of Sam. Of course, I was the oldest, and now that dad is senile I am the only logical choice. Damn Tracy and her brainless husband. No, he had to drag me here right after Sam's death, not even a month to mourn before news came.

Mom died, dad jumped off the financial deep end after the potato famine, and then Sam died in the line of duty. All culminating in me, Myka Bering, living on the same orchard I grew up in, taking my days off to go to town to talk to bankers and pay as many bills off as possible, and then resting in the public house, my feet on the perpetually empty chair in front of me, nursing my whiskey.

Sam would have laughed to see me sitting like one of the outlaws he chased as sheriff. Nothing like a woman in trousers drinking whiskey to set off suspicions. No one looking at me would have guessed I used to be a teacher, lecturing little boys, and the occasional girl on the complexities of simple algebra. It was not the most mentally stimulating of courses, but it put bread on the table while Sam was out. He'd disappear for days, chasing some yokel or another. The last time... Well he just didn't come back.

I shouldn't place so much blame on my father, I truly did love the orchard, the trees, the work. I had missed it while overseas, and he couldn't have known that issues with potatoes could affect our crops so harshly. The loans he took out made perfect business sense, but now all they did was cause me trouble. This morning had been an excellent example.

"Why can't you give me an extension?!" I had exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of most everyone in the bank. Of course I had to open my big mouth. Everyone suspected I was struggling, but did they really need the extra evidence? "You know I am good for the money, but I need time to get the apples to market. Come on! My family started this town, the least you could do is give me a little-" I pleaded. Something I never do, damn Wells for putting me in this position.

"And this is our bank sister dear!" That voice. I knew that voice. I turned around to see that damn bastard Charles Wells standing in the center of the small bank, his arms thrown wide to show off his family's business. He was standing next to some dark haired woman, perhaps the sister we had heard all about. Yet another bad apple ready to fall from the tree.

I ignored the babbling official behind me, and stormed out. They weren't going to help me, no one ever did, not since Sam died, leaving me to deal with a senile father, and a flailing apple orchard. 1906 was not as pleasant as it used to be. My arm shoved into Charles, and he greeted me tersely, "Bering."

"Wells." I replied just as shortly. His sister, I assume watched me with a raised eyebrow, and a poorly concealed smirk. There are too many people named Wells in this town. All of them after my orchards. Sure it was the best land in town, but that didn't mean the vultures needed to keep me working day and night just to stay ahead.

Before the door closed behind me, I could hear his arrogant tones explaining to his sister, "That was the head of the Bering family I was telling father about. Insufferable woman, I'm sure she'll give in soon enough." I was grateful the door slammed before I heard her response.

I was broken out of my unhappy reverie by a soft Essex accent, clean, crisp and entirely unwelcome. "May I join you?" She asked softly, his sister of course. Probably here to confront me about buying the Orchard again.

"No. As you can see, I wish to be alone." I growled, I didn't bother looking up. It didn't matter what she looked like, she was just another grasping vulture stealing my time. I reached out to pour another shot for myself, but I was beaten by a soft long fingered hand. She measured herself a drink, and then refilled my glass. The nerve of that woman, "Who the hell do you think you.. Are.." My voice trailed off as I found myself staring into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Helena Wells-George, and you must be Mrs. Myka Bering Martino, interesting name you have." She smirked, pushing my legs off the chair to make room for herself. She leaned forward on her elbows, looking at me in the most curious manner with those dark eyes.

I stared at her for a moment before I pulled myself back together. She obviously hadn't been listening to her brother. She would learn soon enough, it isn't worth it to try and make friends with one of them. "I don't waste good whiskey on the Wells family." I informed her shortly, snatching up the bottle and turning on my heel. I left her sitting at the table that used to be mine. I scoffed aloud at her audacity, trying to be civil after all her family had done.

Once again I was given the privilege of shoving passed Charles Wells, this time on my room where no one could bother me. "Helena!" Charles snarled, "This is no place for a lady!"

"Pish tosh" Her glass hit the table, and I saw her flap her hand at him before leaving the pub herself. It seemed I wasn't the only one sick and tired of Mr. Wells' attitude.


	7. Chapter 7Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful for me, tending to the farm, making repairs to the carts, something that hadn't been done in years. Readying everything for the harvest, I even tended mother's vegetable garden crawling around on my hands and knees, sweat dripping from my brow, tugging away some root vegetables for tonight's supper. It wasn't until the carriage rattled to a stop by the fence that I noticed the horse, no one around here owns a quality horse like that except the Wells family. I went back to work, they had nothing I cared about.

The hooves came down the road by my house, on my property. My head snapped up when I heard the soft giggle of a... little girl? I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, smearing my face. I looked up to see a horse and buggy next to my fence, a dark haired, dark eyed little girl smiled at me just as sweet as strawberries, I started to smile back until I remembered the driver, "Wells, what are you doing here?"

Helena smiled, "Why hello to you too Mrs. Bering Martino, it is such a warm, beautiful afternoon that I thought Christina and I would picnic down by the lake." I blinked, "Christina, this is Mrs. Myka Bering Martino." Helena nodded toward me, I came forward, reaching out my hand to greet the little girl "Pleased to meet you little Miss." I grumbled, I really was happy to meet her, but I disliked being giving permission to greet someone.

I did my best to smile as Christina shied away from me, probably put off by my grumbling. Helena smiled at me again, I wish she would stop, I don't really want to like her. "Do you know which way to the lake from here?" She asked pleasantly, then frowned a little, "By the way dear, you have a smudge of dirt on your face."

Great just perfect, "If you give me a minute to clean up. I can show you. How would you like that little Miss?" I turned to the little girl, offering her a cheeky wink, Christina gave a small giggle, "You want to pick some apples for your picnic while you wait? I'll be right out."

I came out of the house, wearing a fresh white, long sleeved blouse, some dark brown trouser, hair pulled into as neat a ponytail as my rebellious curls would allow. I pulled up my suspenders and looked at the little girl with a smile, "Let me get my horse." My smile faded as I locked eyes with Helena.

"Come now Mrs. Bering-Martino, there is plenty of room for all three of us." Helena patted the seat of the buggy, inviting me to join her.

"I have crop to get ready." I deflected, turning toward the barn.

"I will let you drive." Helena retorted with a smirk, seeming to just know how much I hated letting others be in charge. I stopped dead in my tracks, I glanced back to see the pleading look in the little girl's eyes. I sighed, there was no way I could deny someone so sweet.

I rolled up my sleeves and climbed in the buggy, "Its not far, the walk back will do me good." It's not like I was going to spend any time with them, I was just being polite. Like a decent person. I would stretch my legs walking back in time for the other hands to arrive in the orchard. No one would notice if I arrived a little late. Helena held Christina on her lap as we headed for the lake.

I halted the buggy near the lake, leading the horse to a nearby tree where it could graze to its heart's content. I picked a couple of apples from the basket and offered them to Christina,"Here little miss, this is for the horse." She took them, and I helped Christina get down from the buggy, the little girl rushed over to feed the horse. I turned to Helena,"I'm going now." Helena let out a soft curse, she had caught the hem of her dress trying to get down, I rolled my eyes, "Here, let me."

I helped Helena get down, listening to her grumbles, I realized we had a bit more in common than I thought. "My damn brother and his social proprieties, its a bloody picnic, not a ballroom dance."

We both rolled our eyes at the same time, "It seems your dear brother pisses both of us off." I smirked as I walked over to grab the blanket. I looked at her speculatively and decided I could stay to spread out the blanket under the big shade tree.

I finished and started to walk down the path that lead back to the farm house. Helena stopped me with the tug of her hand on my shoulder, "Please, at least let me thank you for all your help, come, join us Mrs. Bering Martino." I looked at her, searching for ulterior motives, but I was met with a gleam of sincerity in her eyes.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, I was defeated, "Please, it's just Ms. Bering now."

"Excellent. I may have even brought some of that whiskey you are so fond of." Helena grinned. I almost wanted to accuse her of planning this. All three of us sat under the shade of the tree, eating lunch. I listened to the little girl tell fantastic stories of train and boat rides they had taken to get here.

"India?" I quirked my head towards Helena, who was smiling indulgently.

"Yes, it was a journey, my husband was a general in the army over there... Christina, why don't you go feed the horse some more?" Helena smiled at the child and shooed her off, turning back to stare at the ground, looking far less pleased now that her girl was out of sight. She really loved the child. "It was an arranged marriage, my father's idea, he was... Well, the army was his mistress, I really didn't mind much, we left each other alone. But when Christina was born, it changed everything for me, I didn't care about anything but her. He didn't really have much time for her, especially not after we moved to India." Helena added onto Christina's stories about living in India.

I rubbed her shoulder, understanding what she had gone through. Living practically alone for long stints only to receive a husband still thinking about his work. She paused. I guess it really didn't take much more explanation after her husband died, no family with enough to spare would allow one of it's female representatives to live alone with a child.

Everyone knew of the Wells, they moved into town just a few years before I came back, rich, recently ennobled for the many heroic acts performed by their family. "With Sam, he was my husband. He would leave for days chasing outlaws, and whenever he came back, he was preoccupied with the ones he hadn't caught yet. He never had time for a family." I hesitated.

Suddenly I noticed the how still the air was, I realized that that the two of us inched closer together while sharing our stories. Our eyes met, it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Helena lifted her hand to push back a stray curl that had come loose, breezing across my face. The sound of a splash of water yanked my eyes away from Helena's. A loud cry came from the lake.

"Christina!" Helena jumped up the same time as I did, we had been so lost in each other we didn't even see Helena's fragile Christina playing around the waters edge. I ran towards the scream, Helena racing on my heels. I saw the girl go under the water and dove into the freezing lake it's waters barely touched by the sun. Helena tripped over a rock, rushing to get up she saw me coming up from under the water, Christina in my arms. She had barely gone under when I got to her, but her tiny body was chilled, a harsh breeze freezing us both to the bone.

Before Helena could jump into the water I yelled at her, "Go and get the blanket, now!" She rushed back and grabbed it, running to wrap Christina up, hoping to stop her from turning any more blue, both her and I were shaking the from the ice cold lake water. "Take her, wrap her up, I'll get the buggy, we need to get her to the Doctor."


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I raced them down into the buggy, whipping the horse into action. We raced past the farm, heading to the Doctor's house nearby. Helena, tears falling from her cheeks whispered to the little girl, "It will be alright, mummy's here." I stopped the, buggy wrapping Helena and Christina in one big embrace, setting them both down to the ground.

"It will be okay." I had to believe that, just for now. The world slowed again, but Christina's shivers woke us up once more. I ran for the door, yelling, "Vanessa!"

"Doctor Caulder!" I screamed, running for the door, the older woman swung open her door.

"Myka what's going on...?" I rushed Helena and the freezing girl inside the house, The doctor took one look at her and was all business, "Get her out of those wet clothes." Vanessa ordered, grabbing a large quilt to wrap around the girl. "Hold her close, keep her warm. Now, what happened?" The Doctor looked at us both, her face disapproving.

"She fell into the lake." I admitted shamefaced. We should have been paying more attention, instead of getting all caught up with Helena's story.

"Someone should tell Charles I won't be meeting him for dinner this evening, I'm not removing Christina until I am quite sure she is in no danger of illness.." Helena faltered, remembering the general sentiment towards her family, "Unless you mind my presence Doctor Cauder."

"No, I've got a spare room for just such a situation." She smirks, bundling Christina up tightly, and starting up the fire from the embers on the hearth. "You should see this place around flu season, an absolute mess."

I shifted on my feet, I was soaked to the bone, but I felt bad for not paying more attention. So I gritted my teeth and piped up, "I'll go, I'd feel better for the exercise." Helena looked stunned, and opened her mouth to protest but it's not like anyone else could leave. I wasn't going to part Helena and Christina just because her brother is a selfish idiotic bastard. "It will be fine Helena." I left, hauling myself up into the buggy, no doubt Charles didn't know how to walk that far on his own.

The jarring, bouncing ride to the Wells' residence in town was unpleasant to say the least, but I was numb enough from the chilly breeze that I wouldn't ache all week. I knocked on the door, and was met with the housekeeper, a young chatty redhead, probably the only person in town who was willing to work for the Wells family. "Would you mind getting.." I grimaced, just saying his name was distasteful, "Charles? Tell him it's important."

She nodded, and left to get him. I'm glad she didn't ask me to step in, that would have been uncomfortable knowing I was ruining a perfectly good floor. I may not like them, but I wasn't some mannerless slob. Mr. Wells on the other hand, might very well be one. He came to the door with a smirk, and looked me over in a very ungentlemanly fashion, exclaiming, "My God woman, what happened? And here I thought the people in this backwater town had some class."

"Shut it Wells. I came because there's been an accident with Christina, and that's the only reason I am here". I snarked, flushing slightly under his gaze, I did not like the attention he was giving me, so what if he wasn't used to seeing women in trousers, that's no excuse to act like a pig.

"Well in that case I'm off." He snagged his jacket from the housekeeper's hands, and shoved past me, tossing one last jab over his shoulder, "By the way, drowned kitten is a good look for you my dear." The endearment sounded like something Helena would say, but from his arrogant lips the small gesture soured my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Do you even know where the doctor lives?"

He paused, "No. Is that an offer of assistances Ms. Bering?"

Of course he wouldn't know, he was the sort to order the doctor to come to him, "Get in the buggy." I growled, Pulling myself back up onto the uncomfortable seat. The smug fellow chose to disregard my order, and instead slid up onto the seat next to me. I was beginning to think he had absolutely no manners at all in his boorish skull.

"So what exactly happened to send Helena to the town doctor instead of home where she has family, and servants to take care of things?" He was absolutely insufferable, as if servants made up for not having a doctor. England must surely be more advanced than that backwards thinking.

"Christina fell into the lake." I grumbled.

"Looks like you fell in too." He chuckled. He laughed? He is actually laughing at a time like this, his poor niece could catch cold and die, but he was laughing because I was wet.

"I jumped in after her for your information, and if you are not careful sir, perhaps I shall send you in too." I replied curtly, my back straight, and my calm mask in place. This cockamammy could burn for all I cared. He didn't seem to mind my silence, of course, that's how women are supposed to be. Silent. I gritted my teeth and endured his open staring. I wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but if it took him too much longer to look away I was going to have him arrested for being a lecher.

I shuddered, and pulled the horse to a halt. "Here. Get out." The water dripping off my nose left a frozen trail, and at this rate, my clothing was going to freeze to my body, but there was no way I would enter the doctor's house with him on my tail. I would get changed and work just as always. Irish winds be damned.

"Always a pleasure Ms. Bering." Charles bobbed his head, and entered Vanessa's abode with that idiotic strut of his. I was glad to be rid of him. I tied up the horse, gave him a quick brushing, and then went home as fast as I could. These clothes really are starting to chill my bones.

The next time I saw Helena was a few days later, she had come to the orchard for some reason or another, and was talking with my foreman, Arthur. They were talking in low voices, and gesturing at the fields, Helena looked distressed. I came by with a bushel basket full of apples for myself and my father. We both preferred them greener, less sweet, so I always picked a bushel a couple days before the official harvest started when half the town came in to help.

It's a nice change from the monotony of pruning, and weeding, and watering everything. "Is there a problem I can help with?" I asked, pausing by Helena's side, the warmth of the sun on my skin felt good after freezing those few days ago.

"Yes you can." Helena snapped, snatching the basket from my hands and setting it down hard enough, I was sure the ones on the bottom would be slightly bruised. "You can go and sit down like a reasonable person! Haven't you any idea how poorly you look? You ran all over town in freezing wet clothes, and now you're working here. Myka what were you thinking?"

I rolled my eyes, the slight tremors in my hands, and the soft buzzing in my skull were nothing. "I'm fine Helena. Go back home. I've worked through worse."

Artie triumphed, "We both know that's a lie Myka. She's right, we can't have you getting sick right before harvest. We're fine here."

I shook my head in protest, but Helena was already steering me away, "Hey! Would you at least take me to my own home if you're going to assault me like this?" I exclaimed, pointing to the cottage hidden in the Orchard.

"Good to know you're going to be reasonable about this." Helena replied, turning us towards the cottage, her arm wrapped around my waist. Such a mother, unable to see anyone even slightly ill without needing to tuck them in. I followed her, rolling my eyes.

"Really Helena, I am just fine, can I please go back to work now?" I protested, clearing my throat of a small tickle.

"Indeed, and I have orange hair that sticks straight up. As you can see, neither is true." She snarked, steering me into my room.

"Har ha-" I coughed hard, the tickle growing quickly, it felt as if I had something caught in my throat. I braced a hand on her shoulder, and coughed against the other hand,, my body tensing with the effort as the air rippled through my throat leaving rawness behind. Breathing was starting to hurt, and Helena was getting concerned.

"Are you all... Dear Lord." She grabbed a handkerchief off the dresser and offered it to me to catch the small droplets of blood on my lips. The buzzing in my head became a roar, and I felt my body sway, as if it had grown ten or twenty feet. I coughed harder, more blood from my throat splotching the white cloth. It hurt to breath, I was gasping between coughs until everything started to move. Or was I moving? Helena caught me in her arms, looking scared. So chivalry isn't dead, I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N This is told through Helena's POV

* * *

When Myka passed out, I laid her on the bed, and left for the doctor. Poor Vanessa was going to have her work cut out for her. Christina was just fine, but it seems Myka, poor dear did not with all the hullabaloo about my girl. She really is a sweet woman, I decided, jogging through the rows of trees to Arthur. "Myka is not well, please send someone to sit with her while I retrieve the doctor."

He nodded as I passed him by, and I heard him whistle, calling in one worker or another. They all seemed to communicate through whistles and such instead of talking. It seems a very solid system as the sharper notes pierce the air far better. Perhaps I shall have the chance to learn it.

By the time I reach Doctor Calder's home, I was quite winded, and I knocked weakly, gasping out Myka's poor condition. She rushed inside to get her bag, and looked at me questioningly, "No." I wheezed, "I've a mind as to how long she shall be ill, and I do believe she'll need a nurse. I'm off to get my affairs in order." She nodded and left on her horse. That woman was a good one.

I left for my house at a far more sedate pace, my legs leaden, and my lungs aching. I entered the silent halls of my new abode, nothing about it was really comfortable about it, nothing that screamed home. I strode upstairs to my room and touched Claudia's shoulder on her way out of Christina's room. "If you would not mind grabbing the trunk of my special clothing my dear? Ms. Bering has fallen ill and she needs assistance. I would appreciate it if you loaded it into the buggy without Charles' attention."

Claudia grinned and nodded, running off to do as I bid. She was a smart young girl, one of Charles' better choices in the way of servants. I could trust her to fetch my trousers and blouses without my brother knowing the difference. Poor fool seemed almost as stuck in the sand as your average ostrich. I changed swiftly, and heard a knock on my door. "Speak of the devil." I muttered, "Come in Charles."

He walked in as I stepped out from behind the changing screen in a far simpler dress, something I could change out of in a few moments. "Where the hell do you think you are going Helena? I just saw that woman, uh, whatever her name is, the redhead packing a trunk big enough to hold two weeks worth of clothes in the carriage. Are you planning on leaving for somewhere?"

"Yes brother." I sighed, "Ms. Bering has fallen ill after her run in with the freezing waters of the loch. I plan on nursing her back to health."

"You... Playing the nursemaid?" He raises an eyebrow, "Alright, jokes over."

"Charles, it never was a joke. You were just too blind to see certain things." I replied, brushing past him to get into her room. He was nothing more than an idiot.

"Wait, Helena! I wasn't trying to be insensitive. Please, let me come and help. I would not mind the chance to help Ms. Bering." He grabbed my shoulder, "Let me help." He offered.

"Fine." He wanted to help Myka? More likely try to get that land out of her. Good gracious the man was obsessed. I do hope Myka is going to be all right with this. "Grab some of the linens from that closet." I directed. I prayed he was going to be useful for once, instead of getting in my way.

He did as he was told, bouncing around like a small boy with a tote full of toys. I climbed into the carriage to find the chest stowed already, and my brother holding the reins. Of course. A woman isn't supposed to drive. I growled to myself, allowing him to take me.


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

We pulled up to the cottage to find Myka's father, along with the doctor and a woman I must assume was Myka's sister the alleged Tracy. The doctor came over to the buggy with concern, "Good, you're here Ms. Wells, she is not doing well, I think it would be a good idea to keep her isolated until I know more. , take your family back to the house, I will be there shortly."

Charles jumped down from the carriage, and sauntered up to the doctor, "Is there anything we can do?" He asked brashly, practically daring her to say he couldn't.

I caught sight of Mr. Bering swelling up in righteous outrage out of the corner of my eye. "What the hell are you doing here Wells? You drove my wife to an early grave now you're here to heckle my daughter?"

Before he could do anything rash, I took his arm and led him toward the family residence, "Please, Mr. Bering, Charles means no harm, I will handle him. Go, be with your family, I will be there shortly."

He dug his feet in, and between Charles and myself he replied, "She is my little girl, nothing can happen to her Mrs... Wait, who are you?" Between his confused look and Charles' glare, I knew that I needed to get everyone stilled down.

"It's Miss, Ms. Wells; Mr. Bering, my name is Helena, it was my Christina that Myka saved from the lake, I am here to look after your little girl and your family as payment for what Myka did." I looked over at Charles, trying not to glare, "Charles, be a dear and help unload my things, then be so kind as to go back home." With that I led the Bering family back to their estate.

While Charles finished up, grumbling under his breath I checked inside the cottage to see how Myka was doing.

A strong jawed, square shouldered man lifted his head up to meet my gaze, "How is she doing?"

I did not even know the name of this man, gently holding Myka's hand, "Is she going to be okay? Myka is like my sister, we grew up together in the orchard. We can't, I can't lose her." His worry warmed my heart, perhaps Myka was not so alone as she seemed.

I squeezed his shoulder, "I will do my best to make sure Ms. Bering is with us for a long time. Would you mind staying with her while I go tend to the family?" He turned to give me a smile, and I found myself forgiving him for not properly introducing himself, "My name is and you are?"

Never letting go of Myka's hand he offered a rough, work-worn hand, "Peter Lattimer, most everyone calls me Pete."

We shook hands, and his honest expression, and open posture screamed trustworthy in a way I had not seen in many years. My myka would be safe with him. Wait, she isn't mine... "Well Pete, you can call me Helena." He nodded, and I sighed, "If you will excuse me, I need to explain to her stubborn father that I am not here to destroy her life. I shall return shortly."

Without giving him time to respond, I took his cooperation for granted, and strode out the door. I smoothed down my simple dress, cursing my brother for his need to ensure I stay dressed in whatever was considered proper. I longed for a day when I would be free to wear what I choose without getting into rows with him. I prepared to knock, and sighed. I'm already invited, knocking would only insense them for wasting time.

I opened the door, and the scene before me caused a stutter in my family had gathered around the hearth, the doctor stood before them, trying to calm them. It was to no avail, accusations, and complaints were tossed back and forth like firecrackers. I Squared my shoulders and stepped into the fray.

Dr. Caulder glanced at me, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what? I'm just the physician, take care of the estate's affairs on your own. Send someone if anything changes." She passed me by with a muttered, "Good luck." And slammed the door behind her.

"Who is this woman anyway?" Tracy exclaimed, continuing their fight as if I hadn't entered the room.

Her husband clutched her hand, and looked furious. "I don't see what place she has ordering us into the house like little children, or taking care of Myka, obviously that is Tracy's job, and I will take care of the orchard while she gets better."

Mr. Bering scoffed, "As if an idiot like you could run an actual business. The only reason I allowed you to marry my little girl was because you made her happy. Don't pretend I have any confidence in your ability to live independently."

"Daddy! How could you say that about Kevin?" Tracy squealed.

"If we aren't going to take care of the orchard who is?" Kevin retorted, "Obviously not you. You ran this place to the ground, and Myka is the only thing keeping it going."

I had seen enough. "Oh shut up." I stepped into the center of the room, gaining the worst kind of attention from everyone. "Myka has fallen ill, and the best you can do is scream about how you all are inadequate? I would say so, it's no wonder Myka spends her time working, and drinking. You're all a bunch of pigs." How did such a sweet, affectionate woman come from this den of lions?

"Did you come here to insult us, or did you have an actual purpose Ms. Wells?" Mr. Bering emphasized my last name like it were a curse.

"Wells?" Tracy was incredulous, "What is she doing in our house? What was she doing with Myka?"

I raised my gaze to the ceiling, thank you Charles old chap, I shall owe you deeply for this. I folded my hands in front of me, and looked over each one of the people Myka had to call family until I came to rest on Mr. Bering, the man I had to convince. "I am here to inform you that I shall be taking over the accounts with Arthur, and I shall also be taking care of Myka since none of you can decide who is qualified enough."

"And what makes you qualified?" Kevin looked me over in a way I had seen a thousand times. I was a woman living in a man's world, and they assumed since they built the field, I had to follow their antiquated rules.

"I did the books for my family home while my husband was fighting in India. I have cared for many a sick child, and man, and I have yet to be offered an insult worse than sharing a last name with my brother. That is far better than anyone else in this room. Now unless you have something else to level against me?" I raised an eyebrow, leaving myself open for more derogatory statements. "Good, the first order of business is to tend to Myka. I will get together with Arthur in the morning, I trust you all can fend for yourselves while I am gone?"

I left them to their own devices, and entered the kitchen, looking for something to bring to Myka. Ah, that pot of stew should do the trick, I scooped up enough for Myka and myself, and I made my way past the lion's den. Seeing as no one had moved, I decided to give them something to do. "Mr. Bering, I'm sure I would be ever so grateful if you had a servant send over Myka's clothing."

Lugging the small pot across the Orchard, I decided that I would be cooking for Myka and myself. None of this nonsense. I stubbed my foot into the corner of the stairs, cursing Charles and this damn skirt. I couldn't see my feet at all.

Peter opened the door when he had heard me outside, "Here, let me help with this." He took the soup from my arms, and tucked his chin to hide his swollen eyes, the dear man had been crying. He carried the things in and motioned his head over to Myka, where Dr. Caulder leaned over the bed, my heart sank at the sight.


	11. The Orchard Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I had to hold back a gasp, choke down the wave of fear trying to burst free from my chest. Dr Caulder was behind my Myka on the bed, holding her over a chamber pot, vile rust-colored mucus spewing out of her with each bone chilling cough. Her glorious mane of curls was now drenched with sweat, the locks plastered to her forehead and neck. "Peter, go get some cold water, hurry." Dr Clauder's voice, and Pete rushing by me snapped me out of my trance.

"What do you need Vanessa?" I asked, my eyes scanned the room, I grabbed a fresh towel from the shelf, sitting down on the bed next to Myka I started to wipe her forehead and face. Her once shimmering emerald eyes were glazed, she blinked at me and started to open her mouth, but no words fell from those lips. I pressed a gentle finger to her lips, "Shhh darling, save your breath."

The Doctor got up, and Myka leaned into me, resting her head in the corner of my neck. Her chest labored to draw air in, her skin was as pale as the cliffs of Dover. "Helena, I will be right back, we need to take her gown off and lay Myka down on her stomach."

"Hey, I got the water, icy cold from the lake doc, where do you want it?" I cringed inside from that word 'lake'. If it was not for that damn loch, none of this would be happening.

"Thank you Peter, just set it down by the bed." The doctor turned to the young man, a small smile on her face. In Vanessa's hands were 4 small glass cups, as I was about to speak, Myka started to shudder, another wave of tremors raising up from her chest. Her weak frame burned in my arms. Myka started her coughing again, I reached down and grabbed the chamber pot, holding it on my lap, I guided Myka over to me. Her body heaved out the infection with each gut-wrenching convulsion. After a few seconds, that lay like an eternity on my shoulders, she slumped back into my arms.

"Pete...Peter!" I raised my voice, snapping him back to the here and now. "Peter, take this and clean it out please."

His eyes were bloodshot, and his bottom lip quivered. Steeling himself against the emotional exhaustion, he squared his shoulders, "I'm on it." When the door closed behind Peter, Vanessa came over and helped me remove Myka's sweat soaked dressing gown. I dampened the towel with the water, and rubbed the cool cloth over Myka's searing skin. I pulled down the sheet of the bed and the doctor and I laid Myka face down on the bed.

When Pete came back inside I directed him to place the pot back down by the bed, I squeezed his arm, and led him to the door. "Peter, thank you for all your help, but there isn't much more you can do right now. Go home to your family, I will see you in the morning." I gave him a soft smile and slight bow of my head as I led him to the door.

Tears pricked at my eyes before he had even taken two steps, just the little bit of help he had provided was appreciated. Now things were one step closer to resting Myka's life in my hands. Rubbing the almost tears away from my eyes, I sighed and walked back to the bed. Looking at the glass cups the Doctor had set down, I rubbed Myka's back as I waited for Vanessa to light the candles.

I cleared my throat, "When my Christina had the flu, back in India, the Doctor did this same thing to her... Cupping... It worked wonders on her.." Vanessa just smiled at me as she heated up the first cup, I slid down a little lower on the bed, my hand never leaving Myka's skin, to allow her better access.

Her tremors had subsided by the time the doctor had finished placing the last cup on her back. Vanessa sat back, and watched my pocket watch for a few moments. "She should be fine for now, we need to wait for awhile before I remove the cups. Helena, would you like to settle your things here while I watch her?"

I raised my head, still rubbing small circles on Myka's back. "Yes, thank you. I would enjoy the chance to change into something more practical for the tasks at hand." Myka let out a small cough as Vanessa and I dragged my chest into the corner of the room.

The cottage that Myka called home was a small, two room flat with a hearth along the wall. The makeshift kitchen next to it, the bed.. Myka's bed, was placed directly across the wall from the the back of the room was her closet and dresser and the bathing room, a clawed tub sat toward the window, allowing a breathtaking view of the Orchard and lake in the the distance.

I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers across her blouses and trousers hanging there, a few smart vests and jackets. I came upon her dresses as I was hanging up my things, I ran my fingers over the soft fabric of one dark vermillion dress, pulling it up to my face,soft satin grazed my cheek. I inhaled the wonderful scent that still lingered on it. My mind drifted off to images of her dancing, laughing as she twirled around to some local folk music.

"Helena, I'm taking the cups off now." Vanessa voice erased the scene from my mind.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just changing." I all but ripped my dress off, tossing it into a growing pile of clothes, and slipped into my blouse and trousers. As I was pulling up my boots my mind wandered back to the first time I saw my Myka... I really need to stop thinking that she is mine. The fire in her voice, wild curls bouncing definitely; a women like that would not tolerate being owned. I had thought as she stormed past my brother and I that she was the most handsome creature to ever grace my sight.

I came back into the front room dressing gown in hand, when Vanessa cleared her throat, "What?" I looked at the smirk on the good doctor's face, "I checked, this is the latest fashion for Irish farmhands."

I smiled as I walked over to Myka, Vanessa shook her head as we began to redress Myka "Now I see why Myka likes you, even if you are a Wells." The jibe was not lost on me. After we were sure Myka was tucked in, with a meal of soup and a few bits of bread that she was able to force down, the Doctor led me to the door with her instructions, "Lots of rest, plenty of fluids, wake her and force her to drink. I know first hand how stubborn she can be."

We chuckled at that, "A little Irish in her tea, if she needs help to ease the pain." Vanessa gave a nod, she would be back in the morning to check on both of us. I returned to check on Myka, she had turned over on her back, a leg had made its way from under the sheets. I ran my hand over it, pushing the limb back under the sheet. A sigh escaped her lips, and she snuggled deeper into the covers. I bent down, wiping her damp brow, then pressed my lips on her forehead to check her fever.

When I knew she was finally sleeping, I wandered over to her bookshelf, skimming over the valuable tomes. I came across one of my favorites, and my lips curled up, I hadn't gotten the chance to read it recently. Ms Bering certainly had her hidden depths. I put the book down on the chair next to the bed, letting my tea steep while I closed the cottage down for the night. I readied myself for evening vigil, and settled down with my tea and the book. Finally I began to read softly to the sleeping lass..."David Copperfield by Charles Dickens; Chapter one; I am born..."


	12. The OrchardChapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I put the book down after the second chapter, at the sound of a raspy cough. I leaned over to check Myka, she was on fire, her body shook from the force of her coughs. I grabbed the pot and moved behind her, the beds sheets soaked from her fever. I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. The fits were becoming more violent, sweat poured off her skin.

I needed to get her fever down,fast. I put her arm over my shoulder,my other arm still wrapped around her waist and lead her to the bath tub. I moved to pour the remaining cold water Pete had brought, to cool her fever.

"H-h-helena, don't leave…" It was barely a whisper from Myka, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me with what little strength she had.

"I am here darling." I slid into the tub, both of us still clothed, behind her. I stroked her brow gingerly, and sighed as the water cooled her down. She leaned back into my arms, her coughing slowly subsiding. I murmured soft nothings in her ear as I felt her body cool down. "Come with me Myka." I whispered as I lifted us out of the tub. I sat her down by the hearth, grabbing a clean dressing gown and towel I said, "Drink this darling." Tilting a glass of water for her to drink from.

I left her for but a moment to change out the bedding and then stripped both of us of our wet clothes. Myka, now in warm dry clothes, stumbled back to her bed, leaning heavily on my arm for support."Don't leave." she rasped again.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said, slipping into the warm sheets next to her. I wrapped Myka in my arms, her hand clutching my shirt as she nuzzled into my neck. I breathed a sigh of relief, her skin had cooled, and she seemed more lucid. Thinking back to Christina's favorite song when she was ill, I hummed it near Myka's ear and eventually her coughing subsided.

Myka slept soundly, the fever receding, her rhythmic breaths against my neck had my mind drift into deeper considerations. I needed to come to terms with my feeling for this beautiful, loving, caring woman. Memories long buried forced themselves back on me, the reasons for my rebellion, for my forced marriage, for my family's shame towards me.

'Sophie' I whispered her name. I felt Myka stir in my arms, I resumed my humming until I felt her relax again. My fears of losing Myka to this sickness subsided as her breathing became softer and more steady within my arms. I settled back, letting my mind and my heart run free in this safe place.

Sophie was my families chambermaid back home. She used to try and hide her grins as she would help me change into my clothes, her hands would linger just a few moments longer as she would smooth down my blouse. Checking for any loose threads in my trousers as I readied myself for my parents onslaughts of hems and haws, her fingers would brush lightly over my skin when it wasn't needed.

Then I would be sent back to my room to change into those horrid dresses so as to receive the night's company properly. Every suitor they pushed upon me I would rebuff "Eyes too narrow… Too old… Too much hair.. No hair… Too many fathered children." Every one of them not to my liking.

"My dear child, no one man is perfect, heaven knows I had a fit grooming your father into the man he is today." My mother would retort before practically shoving me back to the dance floor. I would roll my eyes, and dance just long enough to disappear from her sight, and take my leave and head back to my room.

I always looked forward to meeting those blue-gray eyes, her eyes, only for me. Sophie would give a faint nod as she would come over to help release me from my prison of satin and lace. "Do you ever think there will come a day when we, as women are judged for the cut of our mind instead of our dress?" I whispered one night as Sophie unlaced my gown.

"One can only dream miss." Her voice a wistful sigh and our eyes locked in the mirror. I turned into her arms, my dress pooling at my feet. I ran my hands up her chest. I reached behind her and started to unbutton her uniform, slowly pressing my lips upon hers. Sophie's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling us closer. A mere wisp of breath separated our bodies, the feel of my blood starting to rush to my cheeks as our lips danced across one another was lovers embrace felt so right, my mind raced with thoughts so impure, and so strong I did not notice the faint knock at my door. In that moment mother stalked in to berate me, and she found me embracing one of the servants. Ohh, the shouting, the warm arms ripped from my body. Days had passed, the next suitor that came I agreed to marry. Sir Harry George, an older army man, just to be rid of my family's glares.

Myka, darling Myka was in far worse a condition than I was. Had survived far worse. As far as I had heard, Myka actually cared for her passed husband, missed him. I had rejoiced in the chance to be a widow. The only happiness Harry ever brought me was Christina, and honestly, most of that was my own work.

Myka… She is so strong, even with that pack of wolves for a family, and my brother at her heels she still managed to be cool, calm, collected. Myka had single handedly brought this orchard from the brink of ruin, back to it's place as the center stage for this town, and though my brother may never admit it, even he had been impressed with her skills in the world of finance.

Brilliant, confident, and able to stand up to a my family, the only people to have ever beaten me down. In every aspect of the word, Myka was the most stalwart of women to ever grace the shores of Ireland.

A loud knocking on the cottage door brought me out of my reflections, "Helena, it's Vanessa."

"Come in." I called as softly as possible, not wanting to wake Myka from slumber.

I heard another voice, "Let that Wells woman know I will be at the family house, waiting on her."

"Arthur, please, Ms Wells has been nothing but kind and caring for Myka. At least try to be civil." I smiled to hear the doctor scold the foreman. I tried to unwrap myself from the tangle of limbs before Vanessa entered, but to no avail. Vanessa raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk crossed her face as she came over to relieve me of the web that was Myka. "She has you wrapped up tighter than a fisherman's net Ms Wells, must have of been one hell of a night." I tried to hold back my blush, honestly, one would think the doctor would be more concerned about Myka's health than teasing me.

"Myka seems to be much improved.. How about a cup of tea while she sleeps?" Vanessa asked as she surveyed the wet clothes in the corner. "Then you can tell me what I missed last night."

As I tried to untangle myself of sheets and limbs, Myka coughed, then grabbed me closer, her hand fisted in my shirt. "Myka,I am right here." I whispered to her, her vice like grip eased, "It was a long night." I sighed as I made my way to the table, gripping the mug of tea in both hands.

"Tell me about what happened " The doctor scanned Myka's sleeping form, searching for any signs of worsening, or discomfort.

"It was touch and go for a while, her fever spiked and I had to soak us in the tub." Vanessa looked back at me with concern, "It was the only thing I could think of to bring her fever down. It seems to have worked, she didn't want me to leave her side, so… We both ended up in the tub." I took a long draw of my tea as I looked over at the doctor.

"Was that Mr. Neilson at the door with you?" trying to avert the tension from my unlady like appearance. A slight blush rose on the doctors cheeks "I want to check Myka out,use the cups again,would you like to clean up while I check on Myka?" As I was changing, a wondrous smell filled the air with it's tantalizing scent.

"Good morning, how's she doing doc?" I smiled to myself, Peter. Myka is blessed to have a friend like him.

"Pete, what have you brought?" I looked over at the plates and pots he had laid down on the stove. There were quite a few.

"Amanda was up all night cooking this for Myka." A few crumbs falling from his mouth as he lifted the lids, "Chicken soup, some salmon I caught the other morning; and her famous apple turnovers, the best in Ireland." I received a grin from this sweet man as he turned to Myka.

She stirred, and mumbled, "Pete?"

He went over to Myka's bedside, "Hey, how is my favorite fancy pants doing?" Myka gave a small smile, then turned back over, and closed her eyes.

We all breathed a small sigh and turned back to face each other, "It was a rough night for her Peter, thank you for this feast, give my thanks to your wife for me as well."

Pete laughed, "I'll tell her you liked it. I gotta go before Artie has my hide." He waved, racing out the door.

"So, Arthur wants to meet up with me?" I said as I put my hair up into a makeshift bun. "Vanessa, do you think you can stay with Myka while I attend to whatever business he has for me?" Not really waiting for her reply, I headed out the door, eager to get this done with.

There was a horse and cart waiting outside with Peter at the helm, "Milady."

He reached out in a sweeping arch, smiling to myself I climbed aboard. "Peter, you do not have to do this." with a flap of his hand and a boyish grin he dismissed me, "It's the least I can do, you will need something to get you around. Her name is Tilly, she is a good mare, Myka's favorite. So don't mistreat her or Myka will be super pissed."

He clicked his tongue and Tilly lead us to the family house. Before he jumped out, he gave me a soft smile, "I don't care what anybody says about the Wells, you are a good egg in my book."

Peter jumped off the cart, and almost landed in Arthur's lap, "Hey old boy, be nice." He shot Mr. Neilson a look.

Artie grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at the man-child, he missed by a large margin, and yelled "Stop telling people what to do, that's my job!"


	13. The Orchard Chapter8

Chapter 8

* * *

I watched as Pete headed back to the Orchard, I turned back to the gruff foreman "Righty ho then. Shall we?" Artie opened the door and allowed me to enter first. After the door was shut we both were met with Icy glares. Myka's family was gathered around the dining room table, books and papers tossed haphazardly about the place. Mr Bering and Kevin both stood up, to shake Artie's hand.

"Glad to see you." said. Artie moved over to the only small clear space, dropping his large, black leather bag on the table. Mr Bering turned and led me over to a chair next to the foreman. "Ms Wells, how is Myka? Is she.. When can I see her."

I took his hand in mine, giving it a slight squeeze, "she is very ill Mr Bering, but the doctor is with her now, I am sure Vanessa will come speak to you about visiting her."

He gave me a small nod, "Call me Warren Ms Wells."

I responded in kind, "You may call me Helena." the man's eyes were sincere and filled with worry.

Kevin stood back from both of us "So it's Helena now is it?" He sneered, "I for one will never trust that woman, she's a damn Wells."

Warren spun around on his heels, his face mere inches from his son in law, "Listen up boy, she has been welcomed into this home with my blessing, you see that mess on that table you made? 'She' is here to straighten that up, and 'she' is here to care for Myka…."

Tracy stood up,taking her husband's arm "Come now Kevin, you said you would take me into town so I can get a new dress for the harvest dance, and I won't be settled until I know I have a decent one."

I growled at their antics, waiting until they left to mutter, "Selfish little twit." Truly all she cares about is a new dress? What about her sister? I scanned over the books and papers, "I think the first order of business should be figuring out the order in which all these belong."

The foreman and I spent the next hour going over the account books, and ledgers making decisions, such as which portions of the orchard should be harvested first and how to organize the extra hands for picking, driving the carts and caring for equipment at the end of the long days.

We were going over the finances of the house when Vanessa came in, "Mr. Bering, Myka is awake now. I understand you wished to see her as soon as possible." He jumped to his feet, ready to head out the door.

Arthur put a halt to their departure with a quiet cough, "How is she doing Vanessa? Um, doctor." I chuckled at his stutter and he gave me a stern sideway glance.

"She is still very weak Mr. Neilson. As serious as this is, most people I would recommend a month of rest and retreat, perhaps a visit to the hot springs, but this is Ms Bering." Vanessa smiled weakly, "I doubt she will tolerate more than a week at the most."

They quickly made their escape, and I smirked at Artie, "You two seem very fond of each other."

"That is absurd. I have work to do." The foreman stormed out of the room.

I looked back to the books with a sigh, and rubbed my aching temples. My mind wandered to Myka. She was amazing, her books and notes were meticulous, every penny accounted for, her eye for detail was astounding. I truly hoped that my slip up would not cause her any kind of real harm. With a small prayer under my breath, 'Please let her heal.' I went back to work.

I was called from my task by a loud knock on the door. The housekeeper answered and shouts were traded. I stood quickly from my desk, and set aside the books, prepared for all hell to break loose, when Claudia entered the room. A true blessing and curse walked toward me. "Mummy!"

Claudia held my dear girl in her arms, and Charles was a step behind them."Sister dear, look what I brought for you." Claudia shot him a dirty look and I knew it had been her idea to come. "Sister dear, I know you must be going insane without any servants here to help you, so," He paused for dramatic effect, "I have brought Chr…Mary...Sally, umm; The servant girl here to help you out." A big grin spread across his face, as if he had just delivered the Pope himself at my feet with an eloquent speech.

Looking over his shoulder, the poor girl seemed to be attempting murder by staring daggers at his back."Claudia, let me have Christina. Charles be a dear and go drive the buggy into the loch." A loud snort escaped Claudia, as I reached out for her hand, "Come my dear, I need you to fetch some things from town for me."

I walked past Charles, my fingers coming up under his chin, to lift his slack jaw back up, "Appearances dear brother. We must keep them up no matter what." The sweet taste of those hated words was something I would savor. It was what he had said everytime I refused to do something he wanted. Wearing dresses for instance.

Claudia,Christina and I left him behind to fetch Tilly. "Claudia, I abhor asking you this, but I am in need of your help. We.. I.. Myka… There are some clothes and bedding that need tending to. I also have a list of things I need from the market."

Christina swung between us, clinging to our hands to keep her feet off the ground. "Claudia, some of the things may be hard to find, the doctor informed me that Myka needs to be on a special diet, and I'm not sure you'll be able to find it all."

Claudia smiled at me, "Don't worry, I know just the place. The warehouse. If Mrs F can't find it, it doesn't exist." I handed Claudia the list, and hugged my little girl while she read. Oh how I had missed my Christina. I peppered her with kisses.

Christina giggled up a storm and blurted out, "Mummy, can I see ?"

I shook my head, looking into my little girls eyes I replied, "I am sorry darling, but Myka is too sick. Too sick to see a rambunctious little girl. Maybe in a few days." Claudia left for her mysterious warehouse, and I set about teaching Christina the proper physics behind a quality pillow fort. Occasionally I left her for a few minutes to deal with Arthur, and his annoying attitude. Something for which I felt extremely guilty, leaving my girl to deal with someone else's mess. Were it not for my admiration of Myka, and her dedication to this place, I would have let it rot.

It was during one of these brief stints away that I was greeted by a winded Claudia toting the packages I asked for. I grabbed a few of the bags for her, and together we entered the house once more. The first sight to meet my eyes was Charles preparing Christina to leave. She ran into my arms for a hug goodbye, and I caught her, whispering in her ear, "Be good darling, as soon as Myka is feeling better, you can come visit her."

My little girl begged me with pleading eyes, "Promise Mummy?"

With a kiss on her forehead, I nodded, "Yes my darling I promise." Charles stuck his hand in my way, taking Christina out to the coach. Damn him for wanting everything to fit his perfect banker's schedule.

When they disappeared from view, Claudia and I set to work cleaning all the clothes and linens in the cottage. "You can stay in the farmhands quarters nearby." I informed her lightly as we spread new sheets on the bed. The red-head let out a huge puff of air, and stared at me. "My dear, would I truly send you into that Lion's den?" I chuckled, she was so gullible sometimes.

Claudia smirked "Gee, thanks. I have no idea how my sister can stand sleeping under the same roof as them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your sister?"

I heard a cough and shifting on the couch, Myka sat up stiffly, rasping out, "Charlotte, the housekeeper, she is Claudia's sister."

Claudia rushed over to Myka, wrapping her up in a big hug, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Myka coughed some more, her hand braced on Claudia's shoulder, and I wasn't sure if she was pushing her away, or using my nanny for a crutch to help her sit up. "Not too good, I'm afraid." Myka turned back over, settling further into the blankets and fell back into a fitful sleep.

"Claudia, why don't you take out the laundry and hang it up on the line, and get settled in. I will see you in the morning."

The next two days were spent getting the harvest going, organizing the town into manageable teams, and sending them across the huge orchard that was Myka's inheritance. Every able-bodied and willing man was brought in to help, creating a chaos one can only experience for themselves. Constantly people were slamming the door, tracking dirt, carrying bushel baskets of apples, and begging for advice on what to do next. Like a parade led only by children.

The perpetual traffic made my job of pouring over the books quite difficult. I would jump to help just to escape the imprisoning walls of my desk chair. Pete taught me the different whistles they used, my days were a blur of activity, and impatience.

Nights were much the same as well. Myka's fever would spike, the two of us in the tub to cool her struggling body. She clung to me, begging me to stay by her side. I Woke to the same tangle of limbs and sheets because she refused to sleep without me.

On the fourth night, we were in the tub again, this time in our knickers. Myka had gotten strong enough that I could at least help her out of her outer garments when the fever had taken hold. It was simple to tell when her temperature had gone up, she would violently protest that she did not need any kind of help from me. Right now however, she was stroking my cheek, and mumbling some kind of nonsense song.

It was sweet, and insanely comforting, listening to her voice with her hand on my face. Her fingers were calloused with work, but far softer than any man's. Myka turned up to look at me, and I had to remind myself she was delirious. She seemed so warm and enticing, even as she leveled me with an innocent smile.

"How are you feeling Myka?" I murmured, smiling back at her with a prayer to whomever was listening that she was getting better.

Myka ignored my comment in favor of an observation, "You are very nice Helena, for taking care of me. No one else cared. I'm glad you aren't like your brother. He's horrible." I stroked her head gently, humming in agreement as I tried to ignore the bees in my stomach, making a roiling mess of everything. Of course I cared for her, she saved my daughter, kept this town in shape, and gave her all for a family that despised her. How could I not? It was extremely difficult keeping a level head with her very attractive body against mine.

Before it hadn't bothered me much, but now, all I could smell was lavendar, wafting around Myka's thick curls, and her warmth against me spoke of an intimacy I could only dream of. Sophie and I never had a chance to couple, and I would never have stood for that bombastic fool of a husband to come near me for anything other than my duty as his wife. Sitting her with Myka, it would have been so easy to take advantage of her, corrupt her the way Sophie had me, but she was worth more than that.

I will not be the one to put the idea in Myka's head. She looked up at me, smiling as if the sun had come out after a winter's doldrums. There was intent behind the fingers stroking my cheek now, and Myka slipped her fingers around the back of my head.

Please, to any of the gods listening, give me strength, and for the love of all that is holy, don't let her-

Myka's soft lips brushed over mine as lightly as a feather.


	14. The OrchardChapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N This is the last chapter that was posted under Dragonling 743.**

**Mine pick up at chapter 10**

* * *

I turned my head the second her lips met mine. This is wrong, the screaming rampaged throughout my mind. I wanted her heart, not this delirious sickness, making her wish to kiss me. "No Myka. Let's get you out of this tub." I murmured, raising myself and her. Myka's hand kept a tight grasp around my neck.

"Helena, please don't." I ignored her weak plea, and moved us back to the hearth to remove our soaked clothes. Placing the warm, dry dressing gown over her, I averted my eyes from her body. Her mouth opened to say something, but I did not want to give her the time to speak.

"Myka, now is not the time." I offered her a steaming bowl of broth, "Drink this." Her shaking hand brushed against mine as I watched her lips blow the offending heat away. "I need to prepare the bed for you, I'll be back." Those green orbs looked up at mine with a pleading look that struck at my very heartstrings. "You will be just fine, I'm right here." I said as I made my way to the bed, changing the sheets out.

I could feel her eyes watching my every move, sighing to myself, I ignored it, knowing it was the influence of the illness. I bit my lip to keep my longing for her from escaping my heart. "Come, time for rest." I gave a small smile as she staggered to the bed, the bowl of broth still clutched in her other hand. Of course she wouldn't wait for my help. Myka slipped the bowl into my hands before flopping ungracefully onto the bed, her face was away from me as she whispered, "Thank you Helena..."

I put my hand on her back, "No need for thanks, after you heal up and look at your books, you may want to amend those words." A soft chuckle escaped those sweet lips of hers. I gave her a small smile as my finger brushed a loose curl behind her ear, bringing me back to that day at the lake, the small flecks of gold shining in her eyes as we talked to one another. I could not wait for her to get better, so that shining vision could be mine once more.

The next few days felt like a horrible dream, trying my best to focus on the tasks at hand. The harvest was going as well as could be expected, I had at least moved the paperwork to the cottage. What with all the bumps and bruises that the doctor had to attend to from the workers, Vanessa could not look after Myka during the day. My days were spent looking after Myka, and the Orchard. Nights I spent on the couch, my new makeshift bed, I could not allow myself to sleep in the same bed with her after that night in the tub.

Each day brought a sliver of light to my heart, Myka was starting to heal with each passing sunrise, I could feel her eyes staring at me from the bed as Artie and I went over the arrangements for the harvest dance "So, if I am to understand this, you are going to play with the others in this group as our music… What type of payment do the others expect Mr Neilson?" My eyes had blurred from all the information we had gone over in the last few hours.

"As I said Ms Wells, myself on the piano, Claudia and Todd will sing and play. They are not asking for any payments other than the standard, food and drink. As for Hugo, he prefers a bushel of Jupiters along with all he can drink, no coins will be needed."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I looked up at Myka's relaxed form. A small crooked grin had formed on her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and I smiled, "Very well, Ms Leena Is supplying the food and Mrs Frederick will supply the drink… How much is that?" The foreman looked over a few papers.

"Mrs Frederick is the caretaker for the local warehouse, where we need to take the harvest to so the apples can be shipped to other markets, she usually trades the unused empty bushels we have for the liquor. Her granddaughter, Leena and the other women cook. It's a fair trade, plus it keeps the cost down and the whole town is involved." My resolve and energy were disappearing faster than the workers rush to get home.

"Very well then, I shall see you in the morning, good night Arthur." I turned to check on Myka, her breaths were still ragged from the illness but there were no signs of the fever. I put the kettle on, while Arthur bustled out. There was a soft knock at the door and a shock of red hair showed up in the window.

"Mrs George, are you awake?" Came a hushed whisper.

"Shhh, I do not want to wake Myka, here, take this." I held out two cups and a bottle of whiskey. I grabbed the kettle and milk as I led us outside, "Leave the door open a crack so I can hear if Myka needs me." She did as told, and we sat on the porch swing, pouring out the tea and I added more whiskey than milk to both mugs. "Claudia, thank you for all you done. I think we both have earned this reprieve."

We toasted and drank, the young redhead choked back a cough, "Less whiskey next time." she choked out, "Mrs George... Uh... Ms Wells... Hum..." I rubbed the poor girl's back as she tried to find her voice.

"I think we are past the formalities, don't you? It's Helena, please." With that Claudia turned to face me, pulling her legs up under her.

"All of those are a mouthful, how about just HG?" I could see by the flush on her face that the one cup was already having its way with her.

I tilted my head in thought "Just between us friends, HG will be fine."

She smiled and poured us another cup "Why are you doing all this? I mean, it's like no big secret that the Berings and Wells can't stand each other. I mean, I get that Myka saved Christina and all, but… For as long as I have know Myka, she would never take help from anybody. 'Stubborn as a mule' that's what my sister always says." The girl mocked her sister's voice, I took a draw of my tea, and took some thought as to how I should respond.

"I am doing this because it is the right thing to do… And because it wouldn't happen any other way, you know how her family is." Claudia shuddered at my words.

"Yeah, they were pretty messed up after Myka and Sam left for America."

We sat on the covered porch drinking our tea as I watched the last slivers of gold set behind the trees.

Claudia broke the stillness of the evening, "You know HG?" A slight slur mussed her words, "I've never seen Myka let anyone help her the way you have. Even as sick as she is right now, she would always push away-" The young girl stopped mid-sentence, looking to her now empty cup, she poured yet another glass of whiskey and tea, and threw it back in one quick gulp, seeming to steel her nerves. "Myka trusts you and she just loves your little girl and that is a huge thing for her, she hardly ever does that with anyone she hasn't been friends with for a long time and then here you are… You doing all the stuff you are, and whatnot and…"

Claudia raised herself up from the swing in seeming embarrassment, and paused for a moment to catch her breath. She grabbed on to the doorjamb to steady herself, "Wow! That is some strong stuff HG, what was in that again?"

I stood up, smirking as I guided Claudia into the cottage, "Come along young lady, I think you have had enough 'tea' for one night." Once inside, I looked around for a place I could deposit her. Before I could really react, the poor girl collapsed onto the couch. My bed, I sighed and laid a blanket over her anyway.

I bustled about, cleaning things up, stowing the whiskey and emptying out the kettle. Once finished, I smiled at my soundly sleeping charges, I tucked the blanket under Claudia's chin and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. Then I made my way into the bed, I laid there on my back, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the distant sound of thunder and watching the flashes of light bounce off the ceiling.

I tried to think of anything besides Myka snoring softly next to me, and unbidden, thoughts of what Claudia had said running through my mind. I felt the bed shift and a arm slide over my waist, Myka had turned in to me, her body pressed against mine as she laid her head on my shoulder. I shifted my arm to wrap around her shoulder, and pressed my lips to her curls. 'Myka trusts you' Claudia's words echoed in my mind. "As I trust you my love." I whispered.

I was startled out of my sleep with the bed shaking. Myka's cough had come back full force. I stumbled to the stove, and grabbed the scented leaves I had Claudia purchase for me days ago. All the pots I could find filled with water, I brought them all to a boil.

"Hey what is that smell… Oh my God, is the place on fire!?" Claudia bolted off the couch, grabbing her head with one hand, Claudia fell back against the armrest, "Ouch, my head, what are you doing?"

I smiled at her outburst, "Here, drink this darling." I put a fresh cup of tea in her hand. "It's Melaleuca."

She looked at me with blank eyes, "Mela-what-now?"

I laughed at her bewilderment, "It is a leaf that they use to help clear up the chest." As the water boiled, I poured each pot into the tub with the leaves mixed in, until the tub was almost filled. Claudia slowly fell back asleep, and once to water had cooled sufficiently I brushed Mykas forehead with my lips. As I thought, her fever was gone. I pulled Myka's arm up over my shoulder to help her up.

In a moment of surprise, she whipped her arm away, "I can get up on my own thank…" Her words fell almost as fast as she did back to the bed. Myka sighed, looking up at me with just a hint of frustration, "Alright, maybe I might need help."

"Nice to see you are feeling better, now how about we try this again?" She raised her arm and dropped her head, mumbling out a defeated affirmation. I laid her into the steaming water, and places a towel under her neck, "I have to leave for a few things. Please behave and let Claudia help you back to the bed after the water has cooled." She turned her head to meet my eyes, readying herself to argue with me. I raised my hands and said, "Myka, all I ask of you is to just relax. Let the leaves do their work, and for the love of all that is holy, please let her help you."

* * *

I hitched Tilly up to the cart, and checked my pockets to make sure I had everything I needed. I grabbed the reins, and directed Tilly and I toward the warehouse just outside of place was bustling with workers loading and packing all sorts of goods. I walked further into the building, having been told by a nice young man where Mrs Fredric's office was located, and I shook my head, even far away from the orchard, I was still smelling it. Would I ever escape it?

"Tell me Ms Wells, what do you smell?"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, "Apples? How do you know my name Mrs?" I extended my arm to shake hands with the caretaker.

"I am Mrs Fredric, it is a pleasure to meet someone who's taken to the warehouse so quickly." She raised an eyebrow at my hand and handed me a bundle of the leaves and herbs I was going to purchase, instead of the hand I expected.

"How did you know?"

The caretaker handed me the bundle with a stone face, "It is well known that Ms Bering is very ill, these should help. Tell me Ms Wells, what do you plan on doing with yourself after Ms Bering is no longer in need of your nursing?" Her head tilted ever so slightly as she waited for my answer.

"As of yet, I have no plans. My brother would certainly like me to take care of the family finances, he seems to think I have a magic touch. But most likely I shall putter around in my workshop." I don't really know why I replied so fully.

"Tell me Ms Wells, how would you like to work in a place of endless wonder?"

I smiled and started walking with the woman "Endless wonder? Do go on."


End file.
